Open Arms
by MaydayParade-ReadingMercat
Summary: Bella and her best friend Annabel are going back to La-Push, Bella's home town, the one that her mum, father and twin sister were murdred in. Jared  bella's older brother  sent her away to a borading school in england.Bella and Sam paring!M rated, Wolf
1. Chapter 1

**Open Arms by MaydayParade-ReadingMercat**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly) **

Story Line- Bella and her best friend Annabel have just moved to La-Push, Bella is Jared's younger sister but hasn't spoken to Jared since he shipped her off to a boarding school in England after their parents and Bella's twin sister were murdered less than one year ago. Bella still grieving over the death of her family has come back with Annabel to escape her terrible past in England. Jared is still grieving over the death for his family as well, he imprinted on Kim and she has helped him though the pain, the reason why he sent Bella away is unknown to her for now. But when Bella meets Sam she feels a pull to him, could this be the beginning of a beautiful romance? But something evil threatens Bella's new life, can she face her past with the help of the pack, Annabel. Can they keep her safe?

**Pack members that have phased (bold)** and Imprints (normal)

**Jared**/Kim

**Quil**/ Clare

**Sam**/Bella

**Paul**

Bella Pro

'Are you ready for this Bella?' Annabel asks me.

I'm Bella Swan, sister to Jared Swan, mum and dad dead, my twin sister Scarlett dead; Jared my brother shipped me off to a boarding school in England. I hate him for that, if it wasn't bad enough that I lost most of my family but the only person left, my brother sent me off, he didn't want him.

So here I am on a plane to La-Push with my best friend Annabel, back to the place where little then a year ago I had a great life, it has all crumped and turned to crap fast but now I am back find out what happened to my family.

'Bella, did you hear me? Are you ready for this?' Annabel was looking at me with her green big eyes; Annabel has been with me though all the tears and laughter, I hardly talk to anyone, still not over my family. 'I'm ready as I'll ever be, I will just have to be fighting the boys off with a baseball bat'

Annabel has brown hair which is as soft as silk, big green eyes, skin that is a mix of tan and white. Annabel is short but makes up for it with her personality; she is kind, shy, crazy and most of all fun loving.

'Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?' she gives me a crazy look, she thinks I am a model.

I have tan skin (let's pretend she has tan skin) long brown/red hair, long legs and blue eyes when sunny and brown chocolate eyes when raining/ cloudy (just go with it), they like to go on weather my eyes, it's weird but I like it, I have red lips that Annabel say are 'cherry-kissable'. I'm skinny, C- cup in breast size and have a nice ass. I know I am pretty but I don't want to sound vain. I'm shy but have temper issues.

'I just hope it won't be as bad ad when you first came to school' we both laugh at that.

On my first day of boarding school in England I had boys following around the school like lost puppy's, I still got asked out every day, no matter what grade (she's a tad bit more confident in this story) but I was in no state to date, Annabel has only just repaired me to my kind of old self now.

…5 hours later….

'Bella wake up; don't make me throw you out of this plane!' I hear Annabel telling me, more like yelling.

'Ok, we here?' I ask, you could hear the fear in my voice, Annabel smiles kindly at me and nods.

I take a deep breath, 'Let's go' I say to Annabel, trying to keep the fear this time from seeping through my voice, I barely managed too.

I feel my eyes start to tear up, not again! I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, the tears want help bring my family back.

Annabel squeezes my hand and we are off to find a taxi. Here I come La-Push!

(Skip car ride)

One and a half hours later and we see the 'Welcome to La-Push' sign.

Annabel's aunt Violet is letting us borrow her house in La-Push, she doesn't really go there Annabel says, her grand-father owned it and it got passed down to her, Violet lives in Australia as well.

My heart is beating faster and faster as we get closer to the house, I look out the window and see forest, the forests where Jared and Scarlett (her twin) used to play in.

My eyes all ready full of tears that are threatening to fall from just the thought of Jared and Scarlett.

'Annabel, are you sure you want to do this with me?' without Annabel I would have died!

'I am sure Bella, I'm just worried for you, you are the one that is going to have to see your brother' she hiss's his name out, hated how he left me 'and the memories of your family, we are in this together!'

I laugh at her, 'calm down, the battle hasn't even started, I have a feeling that something big is going to go down' I say while hugging her, she is like my sister but she can never replace Scarlett, no one can.

'Here we are' the taxi driver says, my heart is going so fast I am surprised it hasn't jumped out of my cheat and ran a marathon. I laugh bitterly and Annabel gives me a crazy look, I roll my eyes and step out of the car.

Once we have gotten all our suitcases out, we pay and tip the driver; he thanks us and drives us.

'Too late to back out now' I mumble to myself. I look at the house for the first time, I gasp, this house is great I think!

'Come on Bella, let's go, I want to show you your bedroom'

Annabel has already picked her bedroom; she has been to this house since her and her aunt Violet is so close.

'Ok' I say and grab my suitcases. I dump then once inside the house and follow Annabel ups the stairs.

'This house has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and kitchen, washing room, lunge room and a spa outside'. Annabel family come from old money and new.

She leads me to my new bedroom and I am shocked!

(.)

Light purple colour, desk, bookshelf, big as closet, lovely purple bed and a picture of a pink flower on the wall. This room was amazing!

I hug Annabel so much that we both fall to the ground, we laugh and both get up, she lives me to unpack.

I found three huge books labelled 'Bella's books' and smile, over two hundred books are in those boxes. I'm glad Annabel shipped my books over. I start to unpack and listen to music.

I stop packing when I hear a song called 'Like You' by Evanescence come on the radio. I sing along, knowing all the words to this song, I sang it all the time when I first lost my mum, dad and twin.

Stay low.

Soft, dark, and dreamless,

Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.

I hate me,

For breathing without you.

I don't want to feel any more for you.

Grieving for you,

I'm not grieving for you.

Nothing real love can't undo,

And though I may have lost my way,

All paths lead straight to you.

I long to be like you,

Lie cold in the ground like you.

Halo,

Blinding wall between us.

Melt away and leave us alone again.

The humming haunted somewhere out there.

I believe our love can see us through in death.

I long to be like you,

Lie cold in the ground like you.

There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,

I'm coming for you.

You're not alone,

No matter what they told you, you're not alone.

I'll be right beside you forevermore.

I long to be like you, sis,

Lie cold in the ground like you did.

There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.

And as we lay in silent bliss,

I know you remember me.

I long to be like you,

Lie cold in the ground like you.

There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,

I'm coming for you.

I cry softly, quite enough so Annabel doesn't hear.

I go into the bathroom and lock the door, I grab my pocket knife while singing the song once again, I slowly let the blade slide against my right wrist.

I feel the blood slide down my wrist, I sign, sometimes I wonder what would happen if I made the cut deeper and to both wrists, sometimes the pain is so unbearable I cut my wrist so deep, I wonder if I should just give up.

I mean, my own brother didn't want me! He sent me away because you couldn't bear to look at me, I'm a monster!

I sing the lyrics once more before I make a move to get up off the bathroom floor when I hear Annabel calling my name, she starts to bang on the door and I unlock it.

She stares at me then my wrists, there is no point in hiding it from her, she will find out.

'Not again Bella' she whispers softly, I start crying again and she holds me, telling me that everything will be alright.

(Thirty minutes later)

'I'm so sorry Annabel, god I am so bloody selfish!' I've been crying on her for more than thirty minutes, she has always been there for me and what do I do, go and cry and cut my wrists'

'Shhhhh, Bella, I understand, please don't cry, let's get you cleaned up' I nod and let her tend to my right wrist. After she has I thank her and hug her, telling her how much she means to me.

She tells me then same and we both decided we go to the beach. I go into my room and dig out my bikini out of my suitcases that still need to be unpacked. It is black with gold clips at both sides of my hips and top of the top. I wear a green dress over it.

As I walk out of my bedroom I see Annabel, your bikini is a simple blue with the same dress as I am wearing but purple.

Bellas-(.)

Annabels-(.com/wallpapers/ps3/blue_bikini_on_the_beach_)

The dress they wear over it-(.)

'You look amazing!' I say to her

'Have you looked in the mirror? You are a goddess' she says back to me.

'You are too'

And with that we are off to the beach (walking), I haven't been here forever, I have missed this place to much, and even it's a bit sunny, this is a very rare thing, sun in La-Push!

(Skip the walk cos I'm too lazy to right it)

We pick a nice spot where we see a group of boys playing football, Annabel was drooling at them, I turn on my iPod and give her an earplug, Mayday Parade comes on and I can't help but sing along.

The silence by Mayday Parade

Tear in two, she lies awake,

The moon lights up the room like day

Another night she spends alone,

Without his touch of skin so cold

The blood that's running through her veins,

With every beat there's no escape,

Lost in everything she trust,

Still can't seem to get enough.

Even though the world she loves,

It won't ever be the way it was,

And his heart of stone left hers breaking.

Every night she cries and dies a little more each time,

Say you love me (you love me),

Nothing left inside

Say you love me,

And the silence will set her free.

Memories they take her back,

Every moment fades to black,

Every kiss and every taste,

She wishes time would ease her pain.

Even though the world she loves,

It won't ever be the way it was,

And her heart is weak, her hands are shaking.

Every night she cries,

And dies a little more each time,

Say you love me (you love me),

Nothing left inside,

Say you love me,

And the silence will set her free.

And every night she cries.

I don't know if I'll ever make this right,

Because i am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness,

And I'm so scared of this.

I don't know if I'll ever make this right,

Because i am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness,

And I'm so scared.

Even though the world she loves,

It won't ever be the way it was,

And his heart of stone left hers breaking.

Every night she cries,

And dies a little more each time,

Say you love me (you love me),

Nothing left inside,

Say you love me,

And the silence will set her free.

(Every night she cries,

Every night she cries,

The silence will set her free)

'I'm going to walk across the beach for a bit' I see Annabel start to get up but stop her 'alone, I need time to think, I'll be back in less than 15 minutes, ok?' Annabel looked a bit wary but nodded. I take off my dress and it to her; I thank her and start walking.

After 6 minutes of walking I came across the group of boys who were playing football all sitting down watching me, I shiver and keep walking until I hear my name be called by the last person I wanted to talk to at the moment.

'Bells, is that you?' There are only three people who can get away calling me that, one is dead Scarlett, Annabel is sitting down, not with me at the moment, the only person left is… Jared.

(Was going to stop here but then I thought that might be a

Little **too** cruel)

'Jared' I hiss his name out. He flinches and I smirk in my head.

'I missed you so much' he says to me, he goes to hug me but I move back, I feel bad but then I remember he left me.

'Really, didn't know that' I could see his friends getting closer, they are all so tanned and muscles, same with Jared, stop looking at them Bella, your mad!

'Bella' I hear Paul say, wait, Paul? Paul was like a brother to me since Scarlett, Jared, he and I would always play.

'Wow, aren't I lucky, I get to see the people that sent me away from my home' I say, Paul and Jared look like they are about to cry, I feel bad but then again where were they when I was crying?

'Bella please… you have to understand, I just lost most of my family-' Jared says but I cut him off, I am so angry I think you can see steam coming out of my ears, I hear Annabel calling my name as well but that doesn't stop me.

'I LOST MY MOST OF MY FAMILY TOO; YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE! I SAW THEN GET MURDERED JARED. AND THEN YOU SENT ME TO A BLOODY BORADING SCHOOL IN ENGLAND WHEN ALL I WANTED WAS YOU AND PAUL! I CRYIED MYSELF TO SLEEP! IF IT WASN'T FOR ANNABEL I WOULD BE DEAD BUT IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WOULD CARE! I yell at them, Jared and Paul looked crushed.

I feel wet tears go down my face, I see a girl come towards Jared and Paul, two more like it, one goes and hugs Jared while the other girl just glares at their group, and I think we could be good friends. She looked then same as the others, tanned and toned while the girl on the ground with Jared had lightly tanned skin, skinny and black hair. Jared has a girlfriend?

'So now I see, you shipped me off when our family died so you can be with a girl' I am crying at this point 'YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO STAY IN CONTACT WITH ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WENT THOUGH, what happened' I whispered the last part so quietly I didn't even think I said it.

'Bella, let's go' I hear Annabel say; I nod and take one last look at Jared and Paul.

'You aren't my brothers' I whisper, my heart breaking at those four words.

And with that Annabel and I are off to get back to our new home and catch up on some sleep and unpack, school tomorrow, someone kill me!

**It like 1.05am in Australia here, so I'm off to bed, please don't be so harsh when you leave a review, hope you guys have a great day or night, thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Chapter 2 Jared's Pro YOU WHAT?

**Chapter two- Open Arms**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Hey guys, hope you like this new chapter, its shorter than the first one but... yeah. Its holidays here in Australia so that's why I have time to write it, which means I'm a tad bored. Oh I also forgot to say that Leah and Seth have phased but Harry isn't dead, I know it's not in the phasing order but yeah. Don't forget to review this chapter please guys, thanks, have a great day or night.**

Jared's pro

News of two new girls moving here was going through this town as fast as lighting. From England, but as soon as I think about England my thoughts go to Bella, my baby sister, oh how I miss her.

She is all I have left of my family, my mother, my father, my baby sister (Bella's twin) all dead. That night I phased into a wolf,

Flash back

'No, they can't be dead' I say to the police officer, my family… they can't be dead!

I'm sorry son but… is there anyone you need to contact?' he asks me.

'Did anyone see what happened, who… who would do a thing like this, mum wouldn't hurt a fly, dad is a police office for Christ sake! And Scarlett and Bella-' Tears are running down my face, I can't support my legs anymore; I fall to the ground with a sob.

'Wait son, did you say Bella?'

I nod my head, unable to speak, thinking about all the things I have taken for granted about my family.

'We found a Bella on the scene son; we couldn't get anything out of her except her barely saying her name'

'My baby sister is alive' I am shocked to say the least 'How is she, what happened?'

'Um son… I'm not sure how to tell you this but we found your sister on the ground, covered in blood, rocking most likely her twin Scarlett, son... we fear she was a witness to the crime that happened …. We also fear that she was a victim of torturer and…'

'And what? WHAT?' i yell the last part, fear running though my veins, please don't say what I think he is going to say, please god, not to Bella, please!

'Sexual assault son, we found her… barely clothed son, I'm so sorry'

No', no, this can't happen, your lying I shake with anger, how could someone do that to my baby sister. The shakes get worse until my whole body feels like an earth quake. I hear the office call out for Sam? Why Sam Uley?

Sam Uley runs towards as with my ex best friend Paul behind him, seeing Paul makes the shakes worse, my body feels likes it going to explode. He picks me up and drops me in the forest when suddenly I explode.

I scream but its comes out in a howl, I hear Sam in my head telling me what I am but all I can think about is Bella.

End of Flashback

After that night Sam and Paul take me to my baby sister, they say that I can't lose my anger or I could hurt her. She wouldn't talk, not to anyone, the doctors said that she has been though a lot and it will take a while.

After the funeral they elders had a meeting, Paul, Sam and I went to it and they told me that my little sister had to be sent away, to England because it was not a human that killed my family, but a vampire. The thought of being away from Bella killed me, I cried and begged them but they told me a letter was sent to Bella, saying he would be back.

The elders told me they hated they thought of sending her away but it was for her own safety. It killed me to send her away but I can't lose the only person left of my family.

Paul and I phased when they told us what happened most likely happened to Bella, Old Quil, Billy and Harry were most upset about it as well.

It killed me and Paul to send her away, Paul was like her big brother as well but it was to protect her, from the vampire and us, wolfs, I could phase and hurt her, I couldn't let that happen.

I will never forget her face when I took her to the airport; Paul, Old Quil, Billy, Harry and I were in tears while she just stared at us, with a broken look. She didn't hug us and her last words to us were 'Why?' the only words she spoke these three weeks.

I don't talk to the elders anymore, I can't look at them.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Paul shaking my shoulder 'let's play some footy' I nod my head

'It's us against Quil and Sam'

(After they play footy)

I see this girl walking down the beach, her friend watching after her, but when she gets closer I nearly choke. No, it can't be. Is that Bella?

'Bells, is that you?' I ask her, I start walking towards her.

'Jared' I flinch, she hissed out my name, I feel like my heart is going to break, please Bells, don't hate me.

'I missed you so much' I say to her but when I go to hug her she moves back a step, out of my reach, I see her friend heading our way, I also hear Paul, Quil and Sam coming behind me.

'Really, didn't know that' she says it with such hate, I can't blame her but it doesn't help my heart slowly breaking.

'Bella' I hear Paul say, he comes up beside me , he is as much as a brother as I am to her, we always used to play together, Bella, Paul, Scarlett and me.

'Well, aren't I lucky, I get to see the people who sent me away from my home' her voice full of pain, my legs crumple beneath me, I hear Paul fall to the ground.

'Bella please… you have to understand, I just lost most of my family-' but she cuts me off, I have never seen my sister look this pissed,

'I LOST MY MOST OF MY FAMILY TOO; YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE! I SAW THEN GET MURDERED JARED. AND THEN YOU SENT ME TO A BLOODY BORADING SCHOOL IN ENGLAND WHEN ALL I WANTED WAS YOU AND PAUL! I CRYIED MYSELF TO SLEEP! IF IT WASN'T FOR ANNABEL I WOULD BE DEAD BUT IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WOULD CARE!' Bella's yells at us.

I see tears come down Bella's face and I hate it, I'm making her cry, what kind of brother am I, I sense Kim a couple feet away from me, she hugs me while I cry, I have only cried when I found out about my family and when Bella left.

'So now I see, you shipped me off when our family died so you can be with a girl' I am crying at this point 'YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO STAY IN CONTACT WITH ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WENT THOUGH, what happened' She whispered the last part so quietly I wouldn't be able to hear it if I wasn't a wolf. I was going tell her that that wasn't why I did it when her friend said 'Bella, let's go' and pulls her away but before she goes she says one last thing that breaks me.

'You aren't my brothers' and with that they both walk away. I shake with anger, my own sister hates me!

I faintly hear Sam telling Kim to back away, I feel my clothes shed and I explode into a wolf. I see Paul in his wolf form as well; Leah is glaring at both of us.

(Sam, **Paul**, Jared, _**Quil**_)

Are you dumb Jared and Paul, you could have hurt Kim'

**This is all the elders' fault! Bella would have been safe here, but no Jared, you didn't even fight' **

I WANTED HER TO BE SAFE!

_**Did any of you notice that Bella had bandages on her wrist?' **_

**What are you saying about Bells' Jared and Paul say at the same time?**

STOP, PAUL AND JARED PHASE BACK, QUIL PATROL NOW' Sam alpha says.

(After Sam, Paul and Jared phase)

'We need to go to the elders' Sam says

'No way in hell, they'll send her back, I just got her back Sam, so fucking way in hell' Kim gasps, this is the first time she has heard me swore.

'I will make sure they won't send her away' Sam says

'How will you do that Sam?' Paul says with anger in his voice

Sam mumbles something that none of us can hear.

'What?' Pauls says, glaring at him

'I … imprinted on… Bella'

Those four words Paul and I tackle Sam in wolf form.


	3. Chapter 3 Slipped away!

**Chapter three- slipped away!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

Bella Pro

I wake up with a scream; I'm covered in a thin layer of sweat.

'It was just a dream' I repeat those words over and over again. When will this nightmare ever end? I always dream of it, of him!

I can feel the tears running down my face as I rock myself back and forward, I need to calm down.

I take a deep breath while I hold onto my pendant, Scarlett and I had the same pendant but in different colours, (on profile) mine in a teal colour, Scarlett's in a purple colour, it was a stone with a tree covered on top of it, it was our birthday gift, just thinking about it brings me to more tears.

I check the time on my alarm clock, the blue lights flashing 7:30 AM.

'You up yet Bella?' Annabel says while knocking on my door.

'I'm up, going to have a shower, ok?'

'Yeah' and I hear her footsteps go down the hall until I hear her door close.

I walk into my bathroom and take of my clothes; I lay them neatly on the chair and turn the water on, once I get it to the temperature I like I start to relax.

The water feels great on my back but I know I can't stay in for too long; I wash my hair with my rose's and strawberry shampoo, use my berry body wash and just out of the shower.

When I enter my room again I head start to the walk-in closet.

(Outfit on profile)

I pull out a black leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans and a white tank top with a nice pair of black heel/boots.

I blow dry my hair and leave it to naturally curl. Some lip-gloss and mascara and I are ready to go. I head down stairs and make some toast for Annabel and me, few minutes later Annabel comes down the stairs and into the kitchen in a pair of jeggings, black and white top, black jacket and boots, her hair is in a side pony tail curled.

'Thanks for the toast' Annabel's says, I nod my head and drink my orange juice, not eating my toast.

'Are you going to eat it? Bella you are already losing enough weight as it is, eat it!' Annabel's says to me, glaring at me.

I take a bite and clean the dishes, I hear Annabel sign.

'I'm just not hungry, the nerves of being the new girl again' I say, giving her a smile.

'I have to use the baseball bat today and for the rest of the school year' Annabel's says, I give her a crazy look and ask her why.

'Because you look amazing and I have to fight them off with something' I laugh and tell her the same thing.

'Let's go' I nod and tell her I just have to grab my bag, I run upstairs and into my room, I quickly put my phone, make-up, book and purse in my grey bag and walk out the door.

(Skip ride to school)

'I don't think I can do this' I say to Annabel.

'Yes you can Bella! I will drag you out of the car if I have too, give me your iPod' I give her a weird look but give her my iPod touch.

'We will listen to your iPod when we step out of the car, listen to the music and hold your head up high' I nod and step out of the car the same time Annabel does. We meet at the front of the car while she picks out a song I pull my black sunglass's on. Annabel hands me an ear plug and we walk, heads held high, from the corner of my eye I can see people pointing at staring. I listen to the song and sing the lyrics in my head.

"Without You by the Darkest Days"

If I had my way,

I'd spend every day right by your side

And if I could stop time,

Believe me I'd try for you and I

And each moment you're gone,

Is a moment too long in my life

So stay right here, right now

[Chorus]

'Cause without you I'm a disaster

(The moment you go)

And you're my ever after

(Just thought you should know)

'Cause I need to know your answer

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I want you to say you're gonna stay with me

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I die every day that you're away from me

If the world ceased to spin,

You could start it again with just one smile

If the seas turn to sand

With the wave of your hand it would rain for miles

But the thought of you gone,

Makes everything wrong in my life

So stay right here, right now

[Chorus]

'Cause without you I'm a disaster

(The moment you go)

And you're my ever after

(Just thought you should know)

'Cause I need to know your answer

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I want you to say you're gonna stay with me

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I die every day that you're away from me

My heart breaks with every beat,

I can't explain what you do to me

So just say you'll promise me,

Please, take me if you ever leave

But the thought of you gone

Makes everything wrong in my life

So stay right here, right now

[Chorus]

'Cause without you I'm a disaster

(The moment you go)

And you're my ever after

(Just thought you should know)

'Cause I need to know your answer

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I want you to say you're gonna stay with me

(Just say you'll stay with me)

I die every day that you're away from me

So just say you'll promise me,

Please, take me if you ever leave

My heart breaks with every beat,

I die every day that you're away from me

By the time the song ended we were in the front office

'Hi Miss, my name is Annabel and this is Bella, were new here and was wondering if we could get our timetable for here?'

'Of course dearie's, my name is Mrs Hand, can I ask for your last name?' she gives us a warm smile,

'Of course, Annabel Leave and Bella Swan'

Miss Hand hands us our timetable

'It's great to have you back Bella, I'm so sorry honey' Mrs Hand is a lovely women. I nod my head and walk out with Annabel; we look at our time tables and see we have most our classes together.

I have Music first while Annabel has wood work first. I give her hug before she goes back up the hall where her locker is.

While I walk down the hall I hear wolf whistles and cat calls until I reach my locker, I open it up and grab my music books, putting away my bag, grabbing my phone and iPod and walking towards the music room, I still remember my way around this school, I hope Annabel is finding her way around and not lost.

I text her asking her if she found her wood work class and she replies yes. I sign and enter the music room/home room.

'Hi, my name is Mr Simmons' he shakes me hands and I hand him a blue slip because I'm new. He sighs it and asks me if I would like to introduce myself to the class, I shake my head no quickly and he laughs and tells me to sit at the back, I nod and walk to the back, getting wolf whistles while walking.

Once I am seated right near the window Mr Simmons calls out the roll and tells the class.

'Class we have a new student today, one that moved back here, you all will know her as Bella Swan' everyone looks at me and I just keep my eyes on the teacher.

(30 minutes later)

'Ok class, who would like to sing a song today, anyone?' he looks out to the class and see no hands 'I guess I will have to pick someone then'

'Bella' I have a look of shock on my face, of course my first day back and I have to sing, maybe I should just walk out of the class room, my thought are interrupted by Mr Hand asking me which song I will sing.

I plug my iPod into the school's docking station and pick the song that I wanted. I take a deep breath and let the music play.

"Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne"

Na (x7)

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oh

I hope you can hear me because I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up?

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go,

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same no.

The day you slipped away

Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na (x7)

I miss you

Everyone claps and I quickly grab my iPod and sit back down but not before I noticed one of the guys from the beach yesterday, I think his name is Jake or Jace or Jacob. He stares at me which am a tad bit creepy.

During the rest of the class I just listening to my iPod and texted Annabel though class. Once the bell went I rushed out and went to meet her at her locker.

'Bells?' shit! I turn around and find myself face to face with Jared and Paul.

The hall way is complete empty except for two people walk down behind Jared and Paul, there eyes are gold I think, wait they can't be, not like his.

The is one females and one males, a blonde girl who looks like she would be on the cover of vouge, brown haired male, muscles and was holding hands with the blonde in a romantic way.

I look at Paul and Jared with a glare.

'Get away from me' I say, Jared and Paul looked hurt.

'But Bells, you have to listen to me-' I cut him off my walking away but Jared grabs my wrist and turns me back. That's enough!

I punch him, bloody hard too! Jared falls to the ground and Paul looks at me with shock.

'Get the fuck away from me!' I walk off and head to my locker but when I am outing my books away I hear someone talking.

'Are you ok?' the male with the gold eyes.

'Vampire' I whisper and run away, there both hot on my tail and cut me off.

I start to sob, saying please don't hurt me, not again.

They give me a shocked look and the blonde one hugs me. Telling me it's all right.

'I'm sorry' I say quietly and walk off; they follow me back I head to my next class that Annabel should be in, maths.

Once I walk in I give the teacher the blue slip and he signs it, I sit next to Annabel and she gives me a look but I shake my head and listen to my iPod to calm me down.

(After double maths)

'Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry' I hear Annabel say and I nod. During class I told her what happened, not about the vampires because I know she will freak, the whole point of coming here was to get away from him.

When we walk into the cafeteria everyone is quite, Annabel links her arm with mine and pulls me towards the food. I look at one end of the cafeteria and see Jared and his friends and on the other end I see the two vampires at the other end but now there not alone, two others have joined them, a blonde hair male, looking like he is in pain and a pixie like female with black hair.

After we have paid for our food we sit down at a table in the middle of the cafeteria, we sit and eat while people are still watching us but once Annabel and I glare at them they turn around.

'Annabel' I whisper 'don't have a panic attack but... there are vampires in this school' Annabel nods and I start counting down.

5

4

3

2

1

'There are bloody what!' she whispers/ yells at me. I nod and show her them. 'They can probably here us talking now' she gives me a panic looks and it takes me over 13 minutes to calm her down.

'They have gold eyes though' she says to me

'Just like …. Him' I am close to tears but I will not let them fall.

'Oh Bella' she hugs me and squeezes me hand tightly

The bells rings and we quickly exit the cafeteria, not wanting another talk with either Vampires or Jared and his friends; we head off to double English.

(Skip writing about double English)

'I never thought this day would end' I say quietly

Annabel nods her head and smile as we head off to her car. Once we are there I take one last look and hop in, Annabel turns the radio on.

Lyrics to Wild at Heart by Birds of Tokyo:

You've got your motive, you set the scene

So how about another taste

Or would you like to remind me why we're here

As I walk to the water to cleanse off the blood on my hands

The weight of this crime leaves a stain in the sand

I hope new tides come to wash me clean for good

You know that I fought with many and I won for some

We stared at ourselves 'til our breaking point

We wear our bruises like watermarks

The life and the death of the wild at heart

This empty bottle, this busted hand

Highlights mistakes of a broken man

He won't speak up; no he won't come out of his hole

We were led to believe that the language of love was god

So few were forgiven

I'll lead a march to the wall

And we'll pull it down

So we can rebuild it

I fought with many and I won for some

We stared at ourselves to our breaking point

We wear our bruises like watermarks

The life and the death of the wild at heart

When was the moment it all fell apart?

With no sign of warning, no raised alarm

We still wear our bruises, we shows our scars

Forever the wild at heart

You know that I fought with many and I won for some

We started at ourselves 'til our breaking point

We wear our bruises like watermarks

The life and the death of the wild at heart

When was the moment it all fell apart?

With no sign of warning, no raised alarm

We still wear our bruises, we shows our scars

Forever the wild at heart

You've got your motive, you set the scene

So how about another taste

Or would you like to remind me why we're here

As I walk to the water to cleanse off the blood on my hands

The weight of this crime leaves a stain in the sand

I hope new tides come to wash me clean for good

You know that I fought with many and I won for some

We stared at ourselves 'til our breaking point

We wear our bruises like watermarks

The life and the death of the wild at heart

This empty bottle, this busted hand

Highlights mistakes of a broken man

He won't speak up; no he won't come out of his hole

We were led to believe that the language of love was god

So few were forgiven

I'll lead a march to the wall

And we'll pull it down

So we can rebuild it

I fought with many and I won for some

We stared at ourselves to our breaking point

We wear our bruises like watermarks

The life and the death of the wild at heart

When was the moment it all fell apart?

With no sign of warning, no raised alarm

We still wear our bruises, we shows our scars

Forever the wild at heart

You know that I fought with many and I won for some

We started at ourselves 'til our breaking point

We wear our bruises like watermarks

The life and the death of the wild at heart

When was the moment it all fell apart?

With no sign of warning, no raised alarm

We still wear our bruises, we shows our scars

Forever the wild at heart

By the time the song ended we were at home and I sign with happiness and head into my room fast.

(Two hours later)

After my homework is done Annabel shouts at me that she is going to the shops to get food, I yell ok and hear her shut the front door, I hear the car start and then she drives away.

I grab my knife and hop into the shower; I pull the bandages off my wrist and cut myself, I sit down in the shower and watch the blood flow down the drain.

Once I am done I get changed and climb into bed, maybe it's too early to go to sleep but by then I already feel the sleepiness dragging me down.

**Ok guys, that's it for this chapter, tell me what you think of it and please leave a review, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4 Full moon

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**This is going to be a short chapter guys.**

I wake up in the middle of the night.

I hear a wolf howling, it must be close.

I get out of my bed and look out the window, full moon.

A shiver runs down my spine, I have this sudden urge to go outside and into the woods.

I grab my coat, phone and runners and head down the stairs as quietly as I can.

Once I am out the door I head into the forest.

It's beautiful at this time of night, how the moonlight shines on the trees.

The howling had stopped before but now it's started again, I follow the sound and get deeper and deeper in the forest.

'Shit' I finally notice that the howling has stopped and I am now stuck in the forest. You have to be kidding me!

I start walking back the way I came from but it's hard to know because the trees are now covering the moonlight.

(1 hour later)

I must have been going in the wrong way because it's been like an hour and I'm still not home! I'm starting to get really pissed off.

'Looks like someone is lost in the woods James' I hear laughter.

I spin around but see no one there, shit! Please let it not be a bloody vampire, please!

'Let's play Laurent' shit!

'Oh shit' I say and start running, I can hear there laughter, I know that they are WAY faster than I am but I still got to try.

I'm not going down without a fight; I have to think about Annabel, I'm not leaving her!

I feel ice cold arms around my waist and throw me across the forest.

I scream, my back hits a tree, I can feel my leg twist and I scream again, I am sure that the whole of La-Push can hear me.

I hear wolves howling, not just one this time.

I am pulled over someone's shoulder and they start running.

'Let me the fuck go!' I scream but the both of them are still laughing. Can vampires be on happy gas?

Why am I always getting attack by vampires?

My heart stops when I see a pack of wolves following us.

'Let me go you stupid ass vampires, I swear I will fucking kill you! I will cut your balls off and bury them somewhere in France where you will never find them!' I yell, they both stop laughing and throw me into another tree. I scream and they pick me up again.

I feel blood running down my face, I look at the wolves following us, and they look familiar to me.

The two vampires that are holding me hostage cross a river. The wolves don't cross it.

I don't think they can. I start screaming and the one with blonde hair slaps me.

The black vampire, who has me over his shoulder stops and looks behind him, 'Looks like the wolves and Cullen's have come out to play James' I can hear the smile in his voice.

Wait! The Cullen's, Where?

The black vampire turns around again and starts running.

It is the Cullen's but two more are running with them, the doctor and the 'mother'.

I scream again and the blonde evil vampire slaps me again.

But instead of just leaving it as a slap he breaks me finger.

'Arrrhhhhhhhh!' Tears run down. Maybe I should stop screaming.

I see the wolves running but on the other side.

'So babe, how about we get a room, show you how fast vampires can be' the blonde one, James says to me. I spit in his face and swore at him, a lot!

We stop at an edge of a cliff, both Cullen's and wolves are close.

'Tell the wolves to phase back or I will snap her pretty little neck' James tells the Cullen's.

There just wolves, aren't they.

The wolves head back into the forest, less than thirty seconds later 7 men come out.

Quil, Jake, Paul, Jared, Sam Seth and Leah, there the wolves, you have to be kidding me.

''Oi, black vampire, turn around so I can say something'

He turns around to me, weird but whatever.

'So you Jared and Paul are wolves with Quil, Jake, Sam, Seth and Leah' they nod

'I swear if I live past this I am going to fucking kill you!' I give them my best glare.

'Shut the fuck up' James says. I really don't like him!

'If you let us have her we will leave everyone else alone'

The Cullen's and wolves' growl, James smile and walks behind me.

He grabs my ankle and snaps it like it was a thin stick. I scream.

Three things happen.

The wolves and Cullen's growled and advanced,

Both the evil Vampires laughed

I was chucked over the cliff

The last thing I remember before I hit the ice cold water was Sam jumping after me.

**Review please guys, thanks, hope you had an amazing Easter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Beauty From Pain

**Chapter five-Beauty from Pain**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**There will be one song lyrics in the chapter, if you don't like reading the lyrics then don't read them.**

'Breath Bella' I hear a husky voice tell me. I want to open my eyes but I can't for some reason.

I feel this sharp pain banging on my chest.

I choke out some water and someone puts me on my side.

After I choke out all the water and yesterday's lunch up, when I open my eyes I see all the Cullen's and wolves.

The doctor and Sam are on both sides of me.

'Bella are you ok?' the doctor asks me.

'Who are you?' I say to them all, I see the panic rush though there eyes. Once the doctor caught on to what I was doing he gave me a look.

'Well I just got attack my two evil vampires, the blonde one liked slapping me when I scream, breaking my finger and my ankle, then I find out that my brothers' I hiss the last bit out 'turning into giant dogs, then I get thrown over a cliff. DOES IT SOUND LIKE I WOULD BE OK TO YOU?'

'I have to go home, Annabel might know I'm missing' I say quietly and walk away.

'Bella stop! Your ankle is broken; you need to go the hospital'

'Fine, I will' I keep walking until I hear my name being called out.

'What do you want? I will go to the hospital!' I pull out my phone and call the only person I can trust.

'Hey Annabel, sorry to wake you but I need you to pick me up. I at the beach, you know the one we went to when we first got here, the one with the giant cliff'

'Why are you at the beach, you ok?'

'Do you want me to tell you the truth or make up a lie?'

'The truth pleases Bella' I hear her sign

'Two vampires got me and injured me, the Cullen's are here and so are some… other things, point being I will tell you more when you pick me up, ok?'

'Ok Bella, hold on tight, I'll be there in less than three minutes' I hang up to see the Cullen's and 'pack' stare at me.

'How does she know about vampires Bella?' I can feel the tears starting to form, I can't think about it, about **him**.

I ignore there questions and keep walking, tears running down my face.

'I can't talk about it, I won't to my bad things to remember' I mumble.

(Few minutes later)

'Bella' I hear Annabel say.

Thank-goodness she is here, I jump into the car and tell her to step on it.

'What happened to you Bella' you could hear the fear in her voice.

'Just give me a few minutes to wrap my head around what just happened' she nods and I turn up the music. We are heading to Fork hospital; hopefully I don't see any of them there.

(**If you don't want to read the lyrics than skip this part**)

("Beauty from Pain by Super chicks")

The lights go out all around me

One last candle to keep out the night

And then the darkness surrounds me

I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died

And all that's left is to accept that it's over

My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made

I try to keep warm but I just grow colder

I feel like I'm slipping away

After all this has passed, I still will remain

After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me

The best I can do is just get through the day

When life before is only a memory

I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place

And though I can't understand why this happened

I know that I will when I look back someday

And see how you've brought beauty from ashes

And made me as gold purified through these flames

After all this has passed, I still will remain

After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain

Here I am at the end of me (at the end of me)

Trying' to hold to what I can't see (to what I can't see)

I forgot how to hope

This night's been so long

I cling to your promise

There will be a dawn

After all this has passed, I still will remain

After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

(**Lyrics end**)

'We are here, let me help you' I nod my head and with the help of Annabel we head off into the hospital.

(Two hours later)

'And that's why we are at the hospital now'

Annabel stays quiet for a few minutes, taking it all in.

'So you are telling me that there aren't just vampires but also shape shifters' I nod and she mutters shit.

'I'm hungry, let's go to Sue's diner' I nod my head and follow her to the car.

Now that I have this dumb cast on my ankle it's a bit harder to walk. Hopefully it will hurt a certain wolf when I kick him up the bum!

**Review please guys, tell me what you think about it and what should happen next, in the next couple of chapters someone is going to die, who do you think should die?**


	6. Chapter 6 All Around Me

**Chapter six- All Around Me.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

It been a month and a half since I have spoken the any of the Cullen's or wolf pack, they come up and try to talk to me but I just don't want to listen.

I know it's rude but I need to wrap my head around the idea of my brother being a werewolf and being kidnapped for a short time by two vampires. I need time to take this all in, to make sure Annabel doesn't get hurt, that she is safe.

I failed to protect my twin and my parents; I won't fail to protect Annabel, she is all the family I have left.

Annabel is still shocked to say the least. As if vampires weren't enough she finds out werewolves are around too.

I haven't cut myself for one month and 9 days. I know it hurts Annabel to see me in that way, I know she blames herself for not being a better friend. But in all fact she's the only person that I care about, that cares about me, has been through it all with me, that won't just leave me and is the only reason why I haven't killed myself.

It would kill her and I can't do that to her. I won't let that happen!

The door bell ringing brings me out of my thoughts, I wonder who that is, and Annabel is out shopping. I had to force her out of the house, she was afraid to leave me alone, that the evil vampires might strike again.

'Coming' I say softly. I was shocked to say the least when I open the door and find half the elders and Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob and Leah all standing there.

I try to close the door but Paul being Paul with his stupid ass werewolf strength just opened it with one arm. My WHOLE body weight was against that door.

'Please let us in Bella, it will only take a few minutes', it's not like I could shut the door on their faces plus its Billy that is asking, it's hard to say no to him.

I walk into the lounge room and sit on a single seat chair, not wanting to be seated with any of them. They all sit down; there is plenty of room with the huge couch Annabel got.

'Thank you Bella' Old Quil says to me and I nod slightly.

'Bella we would like to know if you told Annabel about us.'

I nod my head, my mouth wouldn't let me form words, and I hear a growl and raised my eyebrow, who growled?

'Jacob son, be quite' I hear Billy say.

'Why did you tell HER about us? She is just a pale face!' Jacob says and the room turns quiet. I feel rage burn though my veins, I have had enough, and this is going to stop here!

'That paleface' I hiss as I stand up 'is my best friend, the only person who didn't leave me, the only person who knows what has happened to me, the only person who has be truthful, that I can trust'

'Bella I'm sorry I-'I cut him off

'No you're not; I can see it in your eyes Jacob Black, I suggest if you have anything to say about my best friend well then YOU CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE!'

Jared and Paul have a go at Jacob while Sam just stares at me, I have this weird desire to run up to him and kiss him, to never let go of him, I quickly stomp on that feeling and tell everyone to shut the hell up.

'Thank you Bella' Old Quil says 'I would like for you and Annabel to come to the bomb-fire'

I shake my head no. I'm not putting Annabel in danger with them, anything could happen, I barely remember the legend but the little part I remember is wolves can be unstable.

'Why not Bells' Paul asks me. I don't want to talk to them anymore, the memory of them taking me to the airport and them making me leave them come to my mind, I can feel my heart beating faster and faster, all the wolves look at me, hearing my heart and wondering why it is beating like a caged bird.

'You have to go please' I mumble and get off the seat. The elders and wolves stand up as well and I open the front door.

'Please Bella; think about it, it's tomorrow ok' I shrug my shoulders. They all go out the door while saying there goodbyes. Sam is the last person to leave but before he does he stands in front of me and tells me to be safe, he gives me a paper with his home and mobile number on it, and he kisses me on the forehead and walks out the door.

Once I close the front door I touch the place where he kissed me, my heart is beating so fast it wouldn't surprises me if it come out of my chest. The place where he kissed me tingles and I smile.

(Few hours later)

When Annabel come home I told her what happened, she thought it might be a good idea to go to the bomb-fire, help us understand them better. I wasn't quite sure yet if I should tell Annabel about Sam, how he makes me feel and how he kissed my forehead. After a few short minutes thinking about the pros and cons of telling Annabel I decided to tell her, she would know what to do.

'Annabel there is something I need to tell you' Annabel nods at me, a sign for me to continue on.

'Well when they elders and pack were leaving Sam… he…. Um.' My mouth wouldn't help form the words once again, why am I so nervous?

'He kissed me on the forehead and gave me his mobile number. I don't know why but I have feelings for him, whenever I see him I just want to jump into his arms and never let go, I want to kiss him' I blush 'I'm scared Annabel, I'm scared that if I let him in he might be disgusted about what happened to me, disgusted in me' slightly in hysterics 'I'm afraid I will get hurt, I'm broken beyond repair, I'm damaged goods, I-' I am cut off by Annabel hugging me, choking what little air I had left.

'Don't you dare say that Bella Marie Swan! You are **not** damaged goods, you are **not **broken beyond repair, what happened to you was **not** your fought! Any guy would be lucky to get with you, and if you decide to tell him about what happened and he is distrusted in you then his is an asshole!' Annabel hardly ever swears, she takes a few breaths to calm herself down before she starts to talk again.

'Bella you have every right to be scared, what happened to you is unspeakable but you can't let fear rule your life, I know you think it's easier to not given in these feelings, I can tell by the look on your face but I'm not going to watch you not take this chance, you are my family, my mum and dad agree that you are in this family, you are my sister, I know I can never replace your family and your twin Annabel, I know you trusted her with your life, I asking you to listen to what I am saying, ok?'

'Annabel, you are my family, your right, your parent can never replace mine, my twin sister Annabel can never be replaced but what is in the past is the past, Annabel your family is my family, I trust you are your family with my life, you were the only person there for me when no one else was, when no one cared, no one bothered to ask if I was alright, no one bothered to look behind my mask but **you** and your **parents**, you have opened my eyes to many different things and for that I thank you, you will forever be my best friend and sister, never forget that' By the time I had stopped talking both Annabel and I were in tears.

'Oh Bella' she runs to me and hugs the dear life out of me but I squeeze back just as tight.

One thing I know is that I will never let Annabel go; I will protect her, make sure no harm will come to her, and make sure she is happy; she is all I have left. I am so grateful for having Annabel in my life.

**Sorry guys about this chapter taking so long, school has just started again and I have homework and yeah. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review and have a great night or day (whenever you read this)**


	7. Chapter 7 No Longer Blue, My Hearts Beat

**Chapter 7- No longer red, my heart beats blue.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

'Annabel, are you ready for school?' I yell from the front door. Off to school again, the place where I am forced to "learn" for 6 hours, legal child abuse, legal child labour, whatever you want to call it** ( I really hate school) **

'Yes, coming' she yells back, probably in the bathroom fixing her hair. One of the things that I have noticed about high school is that people judge others in school for just what they are wearing, making labels for people because the dress differently, like emo, Goth, hippie, slutly etc.

It's really mean if you think about it.

'Bella, enjoying dream land, love the outfit too' I knew Annabel would love what I was wearing; she picked out the outfit for me when we went shopping before we moved back to La-Push.

Light coloured skinny jeans, brown tank top, Haider Ackermann - Brushed Leather jacket in black which Annabel said I **had** to have, black bag, and gold bracelet and Gucci Fringed suede ankle boots in a light brown that I borrowed from Annabel. **(Outfit on profile as always) **

'Thanks of letting me borrow your boots and I love your outfit as well' I tell Annabel. When I asked her she told me that I should never ask, what's mine is yours is what she said; you would think we were married.

Annabel was wearing a plain white long sleeve top with a black lace vest, black skinny jeans, her white vintage Chanel bag that her mother gave her for her 13th birthday, AZZEDINE ALAIA Suede Cut-out Lace-Up Heels in black, black feather earrings and charm necklace silver.

'Let's go to school' I groan, why was she so… happy in the morning; I'm just not a morning person but Annabel… very morning person.

(Skip Car Ride)

'It's been a month and a half and I'm still getting stares, what is up with that?' Annabel asks me while we walk to first period.

'Because La-Push is a very small town, without forks people (**both forks and la-push's high schools are only one high school, in the middle of both Fork and La-Push, not sure why but yeah) **it would be tiny but having someone new here is like having SpongeBob Square pants come to live but there are two of us which makes it more worse for us plus all the guys want to see who can get into the new girls good books first, while all the girls and either jealous or friendly. It's just the way it is, I weird way but there's not much you can change, oh and let's not forget rumours about us, Lauren and Jessica love to start rumours about us' I say to Annabel.

'You mean it was though two saying the only reason why we moved her was because people at our old school kept on throwing food at us and that we are knocked up' I nod my head, boy do though girls love to gossip.

'I guess you haven't heard the one about us being lesbians and are secretly together and are playing to run away together'

'Oh Bella honey, we all know I would totally do you' I laugh, Annabel being funny again.

'Oh Annabel, you always know it will be you in my heart, lets run away to France, start a new life together, maybe make our own lesbian bar' we both laugh our heads off as we open the door to G8, Art, one of my favourite subjects.

(Skip school)

'So glad class is finished, never thought Mr. Verske would stop going on about how important maths is and how we use it every day only because you didn't hear him call out your name, what a bum!' Annabel says to me.

'Hey, it wasn't my fault; blame my I-Pod for having such great music on it!' I say while we both walk to the car.

'Who is that?' I look to were Annabel is looking and see Sam.

'It's Sam' I say quietly making sure we were a safe distant so we wouldn't be heard.

'Shit, Sam is H-O-T! If I had him kissing me on the forehead I would be his stalker' I can't stop looking at Sam in his white wife beater top (**I wonder how people came up with that name for a top) **and dark washed jeans. He looked so perfect, I wish I could go up to him and kiss the life out of him but I grab Annabel's arm and start walking towards the car.

'Relax Bella' Annabel says to me as we get close to him, I can smell him, he smells like the forest, wait, why am I smelling him, I think I have lost my mind!

As we reach him my heart is beating fast, I blush, knowing he could hear me.

'Hey Bella' Sam says to me, giving me a bright smile, I think my heart just stopped.

'Hey Sam, this is Annabel, Annabel this is Sam' I say quietly while staring at the ground, I don't want to make an idiot of myself. Annabel pinches my arm and I give her a glare but she nods her head to Sam.

'I was just wondering if you were going to go to the bomb-fire tonight.'

'Umm… I'm not sure' I say even more quietly, I can be shy!

Sam gives me a nod and starts to turn away.

'Wait, Annabel do you want to go?' I ask her, she nods her head.

'We'll be there' I say and Sam gives me a bright bug smile, even better than the one before.

'Ok, I'll see you there, about eight?' I give him a nod and a very tiny smile and he walks off into the forest.

I turn around and see the Cullen's looking our way; Annabel follows my eyes and sees them too. They start walking over to us but Annabel grabs my arms and we run to the car. Once we get in Annabel starts the car as fast as she has ever done and we are off to go home.

I nervous about the bomb-fire but then again I'm am happy to, all though my childhood I heard about the legends and am happy to hear them again but I am nervous about seeing all the pack and elders again, I am also scared for Annabel's safety but I know that none of them would hurt her on purpose, hopefully.

**Thanks guys for reading and thanks for your lovely reviews, the next chapter is when a person will be killed off, try and guess who is it if you can, hopefully you won't see it coming, anyway don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter, review it please and yeah.**

**Thanks guys.**

**X **


	8. Chapter 8 Bonfire

**Chapter 8-**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while, we are moving and my little sister is running around like a head-less chicken while I'm trying to pack and write, wasting more time for me, sometimes I wonder how I am her sister but whatever, just go with the flow. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also it is a very long chapter.**

**Oh and I would like to thank Laura-FaithTrustAndPixieDust and AIXA00 for pointing that I made a mistake. I was spelling bomb-fire instead of the correct way of spelling it which is bonfire (feel like an idiot for not noticing it sooner, lol) Thank you guys once again.**

Here I am, in my room, pacing in a little circle, I have no idea what I am going to wear!

"Arh" it is so easy for boys, all they have to do is throw on random jeans and a top and there done, finished just like that, while girls have to-

My thoughts were stopped by Annabel coming into my room.

"You don't know what to wear to you?" I nod my head, she knows me too well.

"Well I can help you" I smile and sit down on my bed while Annabel walks into my walk-in-wardrobe and starts looking though my clothes, a few minutes later Annabel comes out.

"You just have to wear this!" I nod my head and laugh.

I change with Annabel in the room, were girls plus we have changed in the same room loads of times; it's not a big deal.

A white dress, brown belt, brown bracelet and ring, earrings that was dream-catchers with feathers at the bottom and brown sandals that had beads all over them, and the great part was it looks lovely with my tree pendant that I never dare take off. **(Outfit on profile)**

"Now you look like a hot Goddess while I look like an ugly duck" Annabel said.

Annabel was wearing white skinny jeans with a light pink top, pink high heels, pink earrings that had love written on them, love heart necklace and a pink bag.

"Annabel you look like the Goddess of love while I look like slave" I pout, she laughs and we head down stairs.

"You ready to see your hot wolf whose jaw is going to drop when he sees you" Annabel sings to me, I blush and tell her to shut it, her replay was laughing.

"I'm driving" I say Annabel nods her head, skipping to the car; I don't think Annabel should be aloud coffee, or any soft drink for that matter.

While driving I feel my nerves kick in. I can't do this, I can't!

I turn the car over, Annabel looks at me worryingly, and she tells me to take some breaths.

"Bella you **can** do this, don't be afraid, you can't run forever Bella, be strong, show them how strong you are" I nod my head and hug Annabel, thanking her, what would I do without her.

After a few minutes we arrive, Annabel grabs my hand and smiles and me, I smile back and step out of the car, come on Bella, you can do this, show them how strong you are.

Annabel and I walk over to were to bonfire is, the sun it soon to set. I see all the elders and the wolf pack and others. When Annabel and I were close enough everyone turned our way, I blush and look down, and Annabel grabs my hand and starts walking faster.

"Hey people, you wanted us here not to sound rude but why?" Annabel asked. I could hear the rage seeping through her voice.

"Thank you for both coming; it's about time to tell the legends" Annabel nods her head and we both sit down on a log near Sam.

The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks glittering up against the night.

Billy cleared his throat, and, with no more introduction than his son's whisper, began telling the story in his rich, deep voice. The words poured out with precision, as if he knew them by heart, but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm. Like poetry performed by its author.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit warriors. "

Never before had I recognized the ring of majesty that was in Billy Black's voice, though I realized now that this authority had always been there.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbour and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbour was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who the first to discover this power was, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first Great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbour.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing theme. The dogs and cats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbour a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed, and then came the last Great Spirit Chief, TahaAki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

A low hiss ran around the fire. I was too slow to see where it came from. Billy ignored it and went on with the legend.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors - a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Akisaw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rock sand watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had travelled some distance with his spirit self.

"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape - he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.

Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began - Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself; knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden - seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on - something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed - never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbour. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eye sand trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf - the animal waited tamely for his return - to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

"'Traitor, ' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to TahaAki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened. "Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and - before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa - transformed into a man.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Akithe Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside. "So that's why Sam is all black," Quil muttered under his breath, grinning. "Black heart, black fur." Sam doesn't have a black heart, wait, where did that come from?

The fire threw a volley of sparks into the sky, and they shivered and danced, making shapes that were almost decipherable.

"And your chocolate fur reflects what?" Sam whispered back to Quil. "How sweet you are?"

Billy ignored their jibes. "Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did.

"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story. . . ." He looked at Old Quil Ateara, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Billy took a drink from a bottle of water "That was the story of the spirit warriors, "Old Quil began in a thin tenor voice. "This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neigh boring wolves, which they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha ter WI, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before - a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain. ""They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it, " Old Quil continued. His quavering voice did not have the majesty of Billy's, but it had a strange, fierce edge of urgency about it. My pulse jumped as his words came faster.

"They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for.

"The journey took them so far north that Taha WI sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbour to report to Taha Aki.

"Taha WI and his two brothers did not return.

"The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

"Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes - a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's bloods, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature? This was the enemy of the Makahs.

"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, which looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, out manoeuvring it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their manoeuvres. It got its hands-on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

"Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

"Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide - some in the ocean, some in the forest, and some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again. "

Old Quil paused and looked at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather thong from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age. A few people gasped. Annabel might have been one of them.

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.

"They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her whiteface. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him.

"At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbour.

"A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone -there was no one to distract her fury from him.

"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him. "The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men and she knew they would die when their father failed.

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

"And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

"Taha Aki never re-joined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

"A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow" I flinch, **he** had yellow eyes, Annabel squeezes my hand "eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others.

"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen, "Old Quil said, and for one moment his black eyes, all but buried in the wrinkles of skin folded around them. "Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time, "he said, and then he sighed. "And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them. "

All was silent for a long moment. The living descendants of magic and legend stared at one another across the fire with sadness in their eyes. All but one.

"Burden," he scoffed in a low voice. "I think it's cool." Quill's full lower lip pouted out a little bit.

Sam rolls his eyes and I bite down on my lip to keep myself from laughing.

A little while after the stories were finished all the wolves went straight to the food.

"Did you like the legends?" I ask Annabel.

"They are amazing" Annabel says to me, I nod my head, no matter how many times I heard them it never got old.

"I'm going to go home now Bella, ask Sam to take you home, ok?' she smirks, she planned this all along, Annabel starts walking off and I follow her to the car.

"You planned this didn't you" she nods her head and gives me a great big hug. She takes out the 4 pies I had made earlier and hands them to me.

"Be safe Annabel" I say to her as she starts the cars.

"You too, Bella give Sam a chance, call me if you need me to beat the shit out of Jared and Paul" she hisses their names out, I laugh at nod and blow her a kiss, she laughs and does the same and drives away.

I have a bad feeling as I watch the car disappear but I ignore it and I walk towards the pack. I place three big pies in front of them and walk towards the elders; I give Billy the pie and walk back to my log.

I watch them all enjoy the food; I almost smile but stop myself before I could. A part of me wants to forgive them but the other part of me wants to hate them and hit them with a bloody baseball bat!

I might be able to forgive everyone but Jared, Paul and Old Quil, Jared and Paul because they are my brothers, they were meant to be there for me but they weren't and Old Quil because he was like a second dad to me, he took me and Scarlett under his wing and taught us many things about the legend and other things while our dad was working, but then he sends me away like trash, but I guess I have to thank them, not for all the pain and hurt they have caused me but because of them I meet Annabel.

"How are you Bella" Sam asks me.

"I'm fine, you?" I ask him back. He smiles at me and says.

'I'm good, glad that you and Annabel came as well plus those pies were amazing" I blush, and thank him quietly. Sam and I just sit there in silence; it wasn't weird or awkward, it was nice and I felt comfortable.

"Um, it's getting late, could one of you take me home" I say to everyone, Sam was about to say something but then Harry offered too, I nod my head and said goodbye to everyone quietly, looking at the ground.

Once we reached Harrys car he unlocks the door, I climb in and he starts the car.

"We missed you Bella" Harry said.

"Then way did you send me away?" I shot back.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes; it's hard to stay mad at him.

"I nearly killed myself" I say quietly, looking out the window at the trees "If Annabel wasn't there for me I would be dead, you all tore my heart out, as if it wasn't enough of what I went through with my family, my twin you all sent me away" Tears running down my face.

"What did happen Bella? You wouldn't talk to anyone and when we found you, your clothes…" H couldn't finish what he was going to say.

"So you sent me away, I need my family, I need you, all of you and… you sent me away" We stop outside me house.

"I'm so sorry Bella, if I could take is back I would"

"I know you would, I would also take back everything bad that happened but I can't, you can't, no one can Harry" And with that I step out of the car, once I am out I nod my head to him and he drives away, when I can no longer hear his car I walk to the front door but as I went to grab the key from my back pocket I notice the front door is open, that's weird, why wouldn't Annabel have closed it?

I then notice a note pinned to the door as well. I unpin it and start reading it.

Tell your little wolves that revenge is sweet

V

I grab my phone and call the only person I could think of. Sam

It rings twice before he answers.

"Hello"

"Sam?" you could hear the fear in my voice.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Harry dropped me off and I noticed the front door open and I note on the door, it said 'tell your little wolves that revenge is sweet' what's going on Sam?"

"Bella I need you to step away from the house_" I cut him off my saying.

"But Annabel could be in there, I'm not leaving her alone" I walk in and Sam is still telling me to get out. I have to find Annabel first; I'm, not leaving her, never!

"Sam the lights are off, that's weird" I turn on the lights and scream.

Annabel on the floor.

Clothes torn.

Blood everywhere.

**Ok guys, tell me what you think of this chapter, review it and have a nice day or night, its 10:28 here and if my mum knows I'm up I'll be a goner.**

**Bye**


	9. Chapter 9 Don't Leave Me!

**Chapter 9- Don't leave me!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

"Bella, BELLA?" Sam's voice rings though the phone but I don't care.

I run to Annabel and hold her in my arms.

"Annabel, Annabel please… please don't leave me Annabel, wake-up!" Tears run down my face, no stopping them.

"Bella" I could barely hear her, Annabel starts throwing up blood.

"Shhhhh Annabel, don't talk, you are going to make it, and you are strong Annabel!" I could barely talk; my sobs were taking control of my voice. She will make it, she has too, and I'm not losing her!

"Bella…. Please… be…. Safe"

"Don't talk like that Annabel; you are going to make it, what happened?" I say while trying to keep her awake.

"She…. He….. Beat… Rape….. Me"

"Shhhhhhhh Annabel, everything will be alright" I rock her back and forward.

"My sister…. Be safe….. I… love you" Those were Annabel's last words; she stopped breathing, her eyes open and staring at me.

"No Annabel, NO" I give her SPR but nothing is working.

"No, Annabel, wake up Annabel, wake up, please Annabel, Annabel? ANNABEL?"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" I scream out, I hear the police cars and wolves howling, close by.

"Wake up Annabel, well move away from here, we'll go to France, shop and… we'll see your family, I'll even let you buy me expensive things Annabel, please just wake up"

"Bella" I hear my name being called out, I hear the front door being pushed open, and I hear them all gasp. I look up to see the pack, all looking at me with sorrow.

"GO AWAY THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" I scream at them, they move closer to me and I scream/cry.

"Bella you have to let Annabel go so we can save her" One of the police officers says.

"SHE IS DEAD! SHE IS FUCKING DEAD AND IT'S ALL THE FUCKING FAULT, I FUCKING HATE YOU, SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, ITS ALL YOUR FALUT, YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, NOT ANNABEL! I FUCKING HATE YOU" I scream at the pack.

I feel warm hands try and pull me away from Annabel. I scream, cry and shout.

"I can't leave her, I CAN'T LEAVE HER" They pull me away from Annabel and the police check her pulse, maybe I'm wrong, maybe she is still alive.

The paramedics come and perform SPR.

After a few minutes the paramedics shake their heads, no, this can't be happening, it can't be!

"NO, YOU'RE LIEING, ANNABEL WAKE UP, PLEASE ANNABEL WAKE UP" I try to run to her but Sam is holding me back.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, ANNABEL PLEASE, ANNABEL WAKE UP! NNNNOOOOOOOOO, ANNABEL PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME"

I let out a blood curling scream; I feel my heart slowly breaking, she can't be gone, the only person I have left id gone, she is gone!

The paramedics take Annabel away from me, I try and fight Sam but he is too strong.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, THIS IS YOUR FALUT! YOU ARE THE REASON SHE IS DEAD, I HATE YOU, AND I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I scream at him, I bang both of my hands against him, sobbing, she can't be gone, Annabel can't be gone.

(3 hours later)

I cried myself to sleep but when I wake up I hear voices in the house, wait, this isn't my bed, and whose house am I in? I silently walk out of the room with tears running down my face, I sit at the top of the stairs and listen.

"What are we going to do Billy?" I hear Jared ask.

"There is nothing we can do except be there for her" Billy says, all the elders and pack and sitting in the lounge room.

"She's right, Bella, Annabel is dead because of us" Paul says, his voice sounds broken.

No, it just hit me, I thought it was all a dream, but it's not, Annabel is gone and she is never coming back, I let a sob escape my mouth and everyone turns and looks at me, sadness in their eyes liked they cared but they don't, they didn't even know her!

"Annabel" I whisper, I fall to the ground, this can't be happening.

Warm hands wrap themselves around my waist and carry me back into the bedroom I was in before; I look up and see Sam.

He sits me on the bed, his bed and sits with me and I just sob, holding him for dear life. I cry and cry.

I have lost the only person I have left, the only person why has been with me though all the sobs, tears, laughter, happiness, everything, has always supported me no matter what and I've lost her, she's gone and it's all my fault!

"Bella everything will be ok, it'll get better, I promise" what Sam says just makes me cry even more, I can't stop crying.

Annabel will never be there when I finish school, she'll never be there when I want to eat myself to death and watch movies, she'll never be there when I get married, she'll never be there when I have children, she'll never be there period.

"Why?" all I could say before the sobs took over me.

"Shhhhhhhh" he rocks me like I did with Annabel and I cry even louder if that was possible, seeing Annabel like that, what happened to her, I will hunt down the person who did this, I will kill them slowly for what they did to Annabel.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I was crying when I wrote, it sucks but it had to happen sadly, sorry Annabel fans.**

**Review please**

**Bye**


	10. Chapter 10 Last Goodbye part 1

**Chapter 10- Last Goodbye **

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**I am so sorry guys that I haven't updated for a while, long story short I got busted for wagging/ditching school so my parents took away my I-Pod, phone and laptop but the good news is I got all of it back, yay! Anyone hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It's been five days since Annabel has been murdered, three days since I last saw anyone, two days since I haven't eaten anything, one day since I have last cut myself and two hours since I haven't cried.

Her funeral is today, it starts in one hour and I'm still not ready, I would never thought I would be here today, at Annabel's funeral, my heart swells up in pain when I think about her.

I know I must get ready but I just… this is really goodbye isn't it?

I decide that I must get ready, to look alive at least, everyone is going to the funeral and I don't want to face them, all I want is a small, very small funeral but since La-Push and Forks people knew her everyone is coming, even the pack.

I walk into the bathroom, tears in my eyes already, I take my clothes off slowly and turn the water on hot, the water is so hot that my skin turns red straight away but I can't feel anything, I'm numb and to be honest I don't want to feel anything.

The day after Annabel was murdered I was aloud back in the house again, the police had cleared it, I couldn't bear going into Annabel's room, and the pain would be too much.

Once I shampoo my hair, shave my legs I walk out of the shower, I wrap the towel against my body to tight, I was holding it to dear life. I walk out of the bathroom, walk into my room and go straight into the walk-in wardrobe, I stare at the full length mirror I see myself, my long dark brown hair clings itself around the towel, my eyes are all red from crying, I look like I am sick but can't bring myself to care.

I numbly pick out a black beaded dress, black Jimmy Choo shoes, and black beaded clutch/bag, black chain bracelet, Kenneth Jay Lane Jet stone cocktail ring and Black Oval Frame Retro Sunglasses **(Outfit on profile),** I blow dry my hair and put it into a messy bun** (Hair style on profile) **I touch my tree pendant and rub is softly, weirdly it seemed to calm me down in a way. Little bit of water proof black mascara and red lipstick and I was ready to leave.

As I slowly walk down the stairs I feel my heart break within each step I take, 'I wish I had never came back to La-Push with Annabel, we should have gone somewhere, anywhere else but here' were my last thoughts before I shut the front door and walk towards the car.

As I reach the car I stop, I look back to the house; I hold the tears in and jump into the car.

**(13 Minutes later) **

I'm here, this isn't a dream, its real, I want to run away for it, I can't bear the thought of seeing Annabel dead, lifeless again, I was a very minutes early, I step out of the car and walk into the church.

No one is here but Annabel in a black and gold coffin, I walk slowly to her.

The funnel home called me to send over some clothes for Annabel to wear so I picked out a Eyelet lace white dress, the silver heart belle necklace I gave her a month after we first met, she always wore it, Giuseppe Zanotti white shoes, Juicy Couture B-Bow Toggle Heart Crown Bracelet and Monique Pean Geometric Mammoth Ivory Earrings that her father gave to her shortly before they both passed away three months after her 14th birthday, Annabel's family was very rich, old money with new money, her parents left her everything and in her will she left me everything, and I mean **everything**!

But it doesn't matter, I would trade all of it to get her back, I blink back the tears as I get near the coffin, am I ready for this?

With four final steps I reach Annabel, her hair was left natural down; her outfit made her look like an angel, pure and kind-hearted, beautiful.

"Miss Bella, I am so sorry for you lose" I turn around and see Father Glen; I nod my head to him, unable to talk.

"Come on dear, people are starting to arrive" I nod my head again and follow him, I pull on my sunglasses and the Father gives me a knowing but sad smile, he opens the doors up and I look outside, the first people I see are the pack, elders and Cullen's.

"Father am I allowed to go outside though the side door so I won't be seen, I just a little fresh air" I say quietly.

"Of cause my dear, remember we will be starting in 10 minutes" I nod my head and silently walk to the side door, once I open the door up I look around and see that the people that have just entered the church have not seen me, with that I go outside into the cold, bitter air, wishing a black hole would swallow me whole.

As I walk near the woods I hear my name being called out, I turn around and see

**Review please guys, thanks for reading and have a nice day or night whenever you are reading this. Don't forget to review**

**X**


	11. Chapter 11 Last Goodbye part 2

**Chapter 10- Last Goodbye Part 2**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**In this chapter there will be two songs that Bella sings for Annabel, yes there will be lyrics, get over it, this is ****only**** because its Annabel's funeral.**

"Leah?" I barely say, why would she of all people be here?

"The… it's about to start… the funeral" Leah says softly to me, normally she is a bitch but now she is being nice. **(I like Leah so I am making her nice to Bella in this story)**

"I don't think I can bear to be in there, those people didn't know Annabel and yet they are still here, why did she have to leave me Leah?" I whisper to her.

"Shhh Bella" Leah says while hugging me, I cry softly on her shoulder.

"Can you sit with me, I was all Annabel had left, I can't do this on my own" Leah nods and wipes away the tears on my face, I pull my sunglasses back on and she grabs my hand, giving it a tight squeeze before we walk in the front door this time.

When we walk in I see that everyone is seated down, the front row was left bare on both sides, for family only.

As Leah and I reach the front row I hear Harry say something to Sue, I was too far away to hear.

Still holding hands Leah and I take our seats at the very front, the Father nods to me, glad that I had a friend and with that the Father began to speak.

**(30 minutes later) **

Each time the Father said Annabel's name I flinched and squeezed Leah's hand, she squeezed softly back, and I know she could see and smell the tears, I just couldn't stop caring.

"And know Annabel's close dear friend Bella would like to say some words" The Father said, I unwrap my hand from Leah's and walk up the steps to a stage like area, he hands me a microphone** (Because there is so many people in the church)** I take a deep breath and turn around to face everyone, I take off the sunglasses and put them neatly on the wooden stand thing in front of me **(don't know the proper name for it)****.**

"I never thought I would be back here ever, this church, once again at a funeral for someone I care for deeply dead, most of you didn't know Annabel, she was a kind-hearted, beautiful inside and out and a pure spirit, she helped me though one of the hardest parts of my life, my mother, father and twin sister were murdered, it…" I take a deep breath "it effects each person differently, Annabel was there for me when I was scared, I was hurt when I first met her but she helped mend me, the pain of my family death's will forever be with me but the pain was slightly more bearable, Annabel's mother and father died a couple of months after her 14th birthday, a plane crash in France, she knew what it felt like, she had no-one left is her family but she stilled made it, she sent her away to one of England's finest boarding schools in hope to forget, when we first met she somehow knew that we were the same is most ways, she helped me heal, she held me when I cried, she was there when I started to talk and smile again, she was able to make me laugh once again, she was one of those people who would do anything to make someone happy, an angel in most ways" I stop and take a breath " When we came back here it bought back some very painful memories but she helped me through it, when I found her…. Annabel was dying, I was too late, I held her in my arms while she took her last breaths, her very last words to me were 'My sister, Be safe, I love you' and with that she died, in my arms, looking up at me, even in her last breaths she was thinking of others, no words can describe how I feel, my old wounds have opened up and new one have been made, the pain is unbearable, the last person who cared about me is gone" Tears flow freely down my face, and as I look out at the crowd mostly everyone is crying, the Cullen's look like they would if they could "In her will she left everything to me and she asked me in her will that she was ever to die young that she wanted me to sing two songs that she had picked out and that for me to be happy"

"The first song she wanted me to sing is My Love by Sia, one of her favourite" and with that I let myself get lost in the music and start to sing.

My love, leave yourself behind

Beat inside me, leave you blind

My love, you have found peace

You were searching for release

You gave it all, into the call

You took a chance and

You took the fall for us

You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully

You taught me honour, you did it for me

Tonight you will sleep for good

You will wait for me my love

Now I am strong (Now I am strong)

You gave me all

You gave all you had and now I am home

My love, leave yourself behind

Beat inside me, leave you blind

My love, look what you can do

I am mending, I'll be with you

You took my hand added a plan

You gave me your heart

I asked you to dance with me

You loved honestly

Did what you could release

Aaaahhh ooooh

I know in peace we'll go

I hope relief is yours

Now I am strong (Now I am strong)

You gave me all

You gave all you had and now I am home

My love, leave yourself behind

Beat inside me, I'll be with you

Oooooohh ooooh

Du (x3) ooooooh

**(Let pretend she sang the song just like Sia)**

"This next song Annabel picked is by Avril Lavigne and its called Innocence"

"Innocence Lyrics"

Waking up I see that everything is OK

The first time in my life and now it's so great

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

[Chorus]

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by?

I found a place so safe, not a single tear

The first time in my life and now it's so clear

Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here

It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

[Chorus]

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant

Makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliance

Please don't go away

Cause I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by?

Everyone starts clapping and I give the mic back to the Father and he finishes.

"Thank you Leah" I say to her and all she does is get up and hug me tightly.

**Review please guys, thanks, have a great night or day**

**X**


	12. Chapter 12 Last Goodbye part 3

**Chapter 12 Last Goodbye part 3**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, while writing it I had this weird as sugar rush and I couldn't stop laughing for 5 minutes straight, weird but it's me so yeah.**

"The reception is about to start in 10 minutes, let's go" Leah says and we climb into my car with her driving, I was in no shape to drive and we head off to Sue's diner, Annabel loved the burgers there so I thought it would be nice to have the reception there instead of the house.

Lost in thought Leah pulls me out of my deep state, she shakes my shoulders softly, I pull on my sunglasses and Leah says to me "Where here" I nod and open the door.

We start walking to the front doors of the dinner when I look at what Leah is wearing, a black lace dress **(whole outfit on profile)**, black coat, black high heels, silver and black earrings and a pretty black and silver ring.

Leah must have been trying to get my attention for a while because everyone was already here.

"Bella you must be cold, here, have my coat" Leah starts taking off her coat.

"No Leah its fine, to be honest I can't feel the cold, or the hot or really anything, I'm numb" I say quietly, behind Leah I see the Cullen's and the pack not tearing each other heads off but staring at me with sorrow in their eyes, why do they start to care now? Why not when most of my family died?

Leah hugs me and asks if I wanted any food, I shake my head no but tell her to go grab some food, I know that wolves eat a lot because they burn it off fast or something like that, it took me a minute of two to convince her but when I finally did she told me to stay where I am, I nod and she walks off to get some food.

I look at the pack and Cullen's and sees Paul fighting with the blonde one, Jasper I think his name is, everyone else that was here didn't notice but their voices were getting louder and louder when finally Paul and Jasper go outside though the back door with the rest of the pack and Cullen's.

Rage runs through my veins like water, how dare they fight on the day of Annabel's funeral.

I look around and see the elders looking worried, Leah hasn't come back yet so I head outside to my car, I grab an old metal baseball bat and head back into the reception, and no one saw me with the meal bat but the elders, their eyes go wide but I ignore them, I see Leah looking around of me, I call out her name and she runs to me.

"Why do you have a bat?" Leah asks me, a worried look on her face.

"I'll be back in a moment, please don't follow me" I say softly and head outside the back way.

I see all of them, yelling at each other, it looks like there will be a fight soon. I walk over to them, they can't hear me, the yelling was too loud, and when I am a couple of feet away from them I stop.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I scream out. They all stop and look at me.

"HOW DARE YOU ALL, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS TODAY, THE DAY I HAVE TO BURY ANOTHER ONE OF MY SISTER AND YOU ARE ALL FUCKING FIGHTING OVER SOMETHING THAT IS AS STUIP AS FUCK!" I yell out at them "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?"

"Bella-" the doctor says but I can't him off.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM FINSHED, NO SO SHUT UP DOCTOR FANG, ALL OF YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO FIGHT ON THIS DAY OF ALL DAYS, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO FUCKING BREATH, YOU WERE MEANT TO PROTECT ANNABEL, THERE WAS A FUCKING VAMPIRE ON THE LOSE AND YOU DID NOTHING ABOUT IT, IT ONLY KILLED HER BECAUSE IT WAS AFTER THE PACK, SHE DIED IN PAIN" they all look shocked.

"No she didn't, I thought the vampire just bit her, that's what Quil said" Seth said.

"Seth go inside please, tell Leah I'll be back soon" I say softly to him, Seth nods and does what I said.

"Why did you lie to him?" I said with venom in my voice.

"Because he is too young to know, he may be 15 but he shouldn't know" Quil says, I understand they didn't want to scar him but they shouldn't have lied.

"ANNABEL IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE WAS BEAT TO DEATH AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT ELSE THAT VAMPIRE DID, IT RAPED HER, THAT THING R-A-P-E-D HER, YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA HOW THAT FEELS, TO BE RAPED, THIS IS ALL YOU FUCKING FAULT!' I scream I just can't help it; there is just too much pain and anger in me.

I throw the metal bat right at Paul's face, I walk and pick up the bat, Pauls face had a black eye already but was healing, and I turn to Jared and stare at him.

"If you any of you fight today I will kill you" I drop the bat and walk away and go back inside.

**Review please guys, thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13 Last Goodbye part 4

**Chapter 13- Last Goodbye part 4**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

"Bella are you ok?" Leah asks me as soon as I walk in. I nod and go find a seat; I sigh heavily and sit down.

"Why do I feel this way Leah?"

"What way Bella?"

"Like I have just died again" I say and with that I walk outside once again and walk to the car, I need to leave, I can't stay here anymore but I soon realises that Leah has the keys and I doubt that she will give me them back since I am still in no state to drive, instead I walk into the forest.

I need space to think, what am I going to do, can I leave?

**(15 minutes later)**

Once I am deep within the forest I collapse to the cold dirt ground.

"Annabel I need you, I feel alone and cold here, I don't want to die but it's just so cold here, I'm numb, without you I'm just… dead, I need you so much Annabel, please don't leave me" I say, clutching my pendant for dear life.

"You were hurt" I turn around and see Rosalie looking at me. A black coat open, her dress was black of course and one shoulder strap, black high heels, gold and black right with a diamond bracelet. She looked amazing but even if she look's amazing it doesn't mean she is any less deadly. I look around to see if I could run.

"Please don't run, you have nothing to fear, I will not ever hurt you" Somehow I could see she was telling the truth.

"What do you mean?" I say to her.

"Someone hurt you bad, one of my kind, its way you are so afraid of us, of me" I nod my head.

"Bella, the year was 1933. I had just turned 18 that year. I had always been beautiful. My family was rather well to do. We were wealthy enough that the Great depression seemed like something happening in a faraway land. I was spoiled rotten from birth. I had two brothers but I always knew I was my mother and father's favourite. Like I said we were wealthy but my parents were always looking for advancement. I was that advancement. They figure I was extremely beautiful – surely some extremely rich young man would come and ask for my hand in marriage. They were right. I met Royce King at the bank he was to inherit. My mother had set it up. She made me put on my best dress just to run my father's lunch over to the bank. Royce was tall and hansom. While looking at his light blond hair and his blue eyes, I couldn't help but think of how gorgeous our children would be. I was so shallow then. I thought that marrying rich was the only thing that mattered. Having a mansion with a big yard, cute children and a lot of money was what mattered most to me then. I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get what I wanted. After all, I was the most beautiful woman in town, and in my opinion, the world. Royce and I were engaged only two months after we first met. Saying my parents were overjoyed would be an understatement. I had plans for the most elaborate wedding.

One night I was at my best friend Vera's house. She and her husband had the cutest little baby boy with the most gorgeous little dimples. I longed for that – I was ready for a family of my own. When it was time for me to leave I thought about calling my father to come and walk me home but decided against it because the walk wasn't that far.

-Flashback-

RPOV

Lord its cold outside tonight. I hope it doesn't stay this way- I would just hate to have to move the wedding inside. Just think. I'm going to be Mrs. King, Queen of New York! I can't wait for a little baby boy or girl of my own. I'm going to be such a good mother. My children are going to have everything they need and everything they could ever want.

"Hey Rosie! Rosie!" He has four guys with him. They're all drunk.

"Royce what are you doing here so late?"

"You kept us waiting too long. See didn't I tell you she was a beauty!"

"Yeah you did Royce but you can't really see anything – she's all covered up. How about we uncover her."

"I need to get home Royce."

"No you don't Rosie – you're gonna stay right here with me and my friends. Don't worry; we won't hurt you…much. Now you be a good wife and give your husband a kiss."

"No Royce. Let me go. Don't touch me! Stop it! HELP!"

"Oh now don't be stupid – no one's gonna here you. I said shut up!" That was when I felt the first blow against my face. They didn't bother stopping after that…

-End Flashback-

BPOV

"I won't make you listen to the rest. After they were finished with me, they left me there in the middle of the road, naked, beaten and bleeding to death, and freezing. I remember them laughing as they walked away. One of Royce's friends joke about him having to get a new fiancée. Royce replied with 'I'll have to learn some patience first though. Ha-ha.' I don't know how long I laid there but I remember the sense of acceptance coming over me. I was going to die and at that moment I welcomed death. That was when Carlisle found me. He had smelt the blood and come to see what happened. He took me back to where he, Edward, and Esme had been living then. He worked on me and at the end decided to change me. He hoped I would be a mate for Edward. We both can see how well that worked out. Carlisle stayed and held my hand through the transformation and apologized when I screamed. When I woke up he told me what I had become and how he and his family lived. He told me that it was my choice whether I stayed with them or not. I had nowhere else to go and cared very little about my future. The one thing I did know was that Royce King was going to pay for what he did to me.

I made sure I killed Royce last. I started with the other ones – I killed one a week. I wanted him to know what was coming. Did you know that I've only ever killed 5 people in my existence? And I've never tasted human blood? I'm second in the family to Carlisle. Anyway, on the night that I went for Royce I had stolen a white wedding dress from a bridal shop. I found him at the bank behind a vault door with two guards on the outside of the door. Oops! I've killed 7 people – but the guards went quickly, my problem wasn't with them. He screamed when he saw me. I was happy that I saved him for last because I was able to give him a slow and painful death. I made sure not to break skin though. I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself and I didn't want any part of him in me. "

"We are the same Rosalie in some ways"

"The night my mother, father and twin sister Scarlett died…. I was…. Raped" I busted into tears. As quick as lighting Rosalie was there hugging me, rocking me.

"He came into our house, his eyes…" I shiver "he tied us all up, Jared was out with some friend so he wasn't home… he slowly killed my mother and father before Scarlett and I's eyes, but after he was done with them the floor was covered in blood, Scarlett and I couldn't scream because he gaged us, we were crying so much, you could somehow here our sobs for the gags.

He…. He untied my sister and she screamed, he hit her, you could hear the bone breaking in her jaw, he laughed, he started kicking and hitting her, it must have been an half an hour before he killed her but it felt like hours… then" I take a deep breath, trying to control my sobs while I tell Rosalie.

"He untied me and…. I…. I won't make you listen to the rest but for over 3 hours he beat rape and tortured me, he did everything you could possible imagine and more, after he left saying he would be back one day, he will come back for me, it kills me every second of the day, not only did he take away most of my family but he took my innocence away and he mentally and physical scarred me, not only a mental but physical way of remembering him he said, he had a knife and cut me on my breasts and back and do you want to know what he was Rosalie, do you want to know why I am so afraid of you and your kind?" She nods but looks unsure of it.

"Because he was a…. vampire"

"Oh my god Bella, I swear he will never hurt you again, I understand why you are afraid of me and my kind but I have golden eyes, I only drink animals and-"

"Rosalie…. He didn't have red eyes…. They were….. Gold" I sob, I had only ever told Annabel this, no words could describe the pain I feel while telling her this.

Rosalie just kept on hugging me while she rocked me back and forward, no words needed to be said.

**Review please guys, I like Rosalie so I made her nice to Bella, but besides Bella and the Cullen's Rosalie is how she was to Bella in the movie to everyone (if that makes sense), anyway like I said don't forget to review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14 Imprint

**Chapter 14- Last Goodbye part 5**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

After an hour of crying Rosalie decided to take me back, the reception would be nearly over by now.

"For a human you are great at walking in heels in a forest" Rosalie tells me, trying to make a joke, I laugh a small laugh.

**(15 minutes later) **

Rosalie and I made it back in 15 minutes, she didn't get annoyed at my human pace and she asked me to tell her a little about myself, it's nice that she is trying to get to know me.

"Rosie" Emmett, Rosalie's husband came running up to her and hugged the life out of her. **(Emmett and Rosalie are my favourite Cullen's) **

"Emmett I want you to meet Bella, Bella this is my husband I was telling you about.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Emmett was afraid to scare me this time, remembering what happened in the school hall.

"Nice to meet you to Emmett" Emmett smiles brightly at me.

"The pack was starting to get worried about you" Emmett frowns while telling me.

"Great, there inside watching us at the moment aren't they?" I say quietly, they both nod their heads and I sigh.

"I better go then" I say but Rosalie stops me, I hear growls coming from inside Sue's Dinner but I chose to ignore it.

"Remember Bella I'm here for you, what happened to you is worse then what happened to me but I can help you though it" I nod and she passes me a piece of paper with her number on it.

"You need to tell your **mutts" **Rosalie hisses out the word mutt "this vampire is after you, they need to know"

"But what if they-"

"They won't Bella, I promise you, I worried about telling Emmett but" she walks over to Emmett and hugs him "he wasn't disgusted like I thought he would be, he wanted to kill them all but he was worried about me and how I was dealing with it"

"Ok" I mumble and hug her one more time before I go into the dinner.

Oh god, how am I going to do this?

"Sit down" I say to them as I walk in, they nod and all sit down, both Pack and Elders.

"I…. I have something to tell you all…..I"

"Take your time Bella" Sam says and I nod. I take a couple deep breaths before I talk.

"Iwasrapedbyavampire" I say quickly

"What" Billy says "Slower please Bella?"

"I was… attack by a…..vampire" is all I can say before I once again fall to the ground sobbing. I hear growls and hear the door being opened. I look up and see Paul and Jared have gone outside before they turned wolf, warm hands pick me up by my waist and sit me down on their laps, and I look up and see that Sam has once again come to my rescue.

10 minutes later after I was able to control my sobs I look up and see everyone in shock.

"What did he do? What did he look like?" someone asks.

"His eyes they were…." I say unable to finish my sentence

"They were what Bella?" Leah asks.

"Golden, his eyes were golden" Sam starts shaking real bad, I place my hand on his face and he stops shaking and nuzzles into my hand.

"Was it one of the Cullen's" Old Quil growls out, I shake my head no.

"What did he do?" Seth asks and I burst into tears, I can't tell them, not yet.

"I'm going to take her home, Leah keys?" Sam says to them. I can't see what is happening since I have buried my face in Sam's shirt but I know that Leah hands over the keys and tells me to call her.

Sam carries me like a baby and walks to my car.

**(Skip Car ride) **

"Come on Baby Bells" Sam says to me as he picks me up, I look up and see that we are at Sam's place, I guess it's better than mine, everything reminds me Annabel.

Sam someone manages to open the front door and he takes me to **the couch.**

**(Two hours later)**

I cry on Sam for more than 2 hours, I cry about everything that I have lost, my old life, my mother, my father, my twin, Annabel, my innocence, everything and Sam just hugs me, slowly rocking me back and forward.

"Why do I feel this way Sam?"  
>"What way Bella" Sam replies softly.<p>

"About you"

"I… imprinted on you Bella"

"What does that mean?"  
>"When I wolf imprint it means that they are bonded, soul mates, you would do anything for them, it's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, you do... I'll be whatever you want me to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend Bella"<p>

"So you would never leave me?"

"It would hurt too much, Jared imprinted on Kim as well, I… Bella like I said I'll be whatever you want me to be"

I was shocked, this man, this god like person imprinted on me, plain old me who couldn't stop crying just before.

Of cause I would do what any normal girl would do, faint.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, review please and thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15 Zombie Stage!

**Chapter 15-Zombie stage!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Vampir3.S3duction- thank you so much for your lovely reviews, you bring up such good points!**

**And thank-you EVERYONE for the lovely review, you are all so nice!**

(One week later)

It's been a week since a last saw Sam, it's killing me to not be with him but he will probably end up dead if he gets close to me, everyone I love ends up dead and I don't derive him, Sam is so kind hearted, sweet, handsome guy while I am broken beyond repair. If Annabel was here she would be yelling at me for thinking that.

Annabel, god only knows how much I miss her; I haven't eaten since the night she died, 9 days! I drink some water each day but other than that…. The pain of not eating is welcoming, I can barely feel it because I still feel numb but when I do I welcome it.

I haven't gone to school either, haven't spoken to anyone. I'm a zombie; I just sit in the spare room **(pic of spare room on profile)** on the window seat, it's were I sleep too.

My phone goes off for the hundredth time this hour; I ignore it like I have been doing this past week. I hear a knock on the door but I chose to ignore it as well.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR ISABELLA MARIE SWAN BEFORE I BREAK IT THE FUCK DOWN"

Shit, it's Leah, I slowly get off the window seat and walk down the stairs and to the front door, I open the door and see Leah gasp at me.

**Leah's Pro ****(Cos she is awesome!)**

It's been a week since anyone has seen Bella, Sam has gone all wolf since she left/ran from him, Paul and Jared and pissed because of what happened to their sister and everyone else is worried, I text the pack while I'm in the car over to Bella's house.

_Seeing Bella_

_Be back soon_

_Leah_

I turn off my phone, not wanting to see if they replay or not.

I follow the directs I got off mum, mum said that after I drive for 5 minutes there will be a lot a forest but keep going for a couple more minutes and I'll find Bella house. Bella's house is still in La-Push it's just more cut off from other houses, more forest space I guess.

**(Few minutes later)**

Wow, this is Bella's house? **(House, Bella and Leah's outfit on profile)**

I feel so plain looking at this house, at the moment I'm just wearing white ripped jeans, white and black top, no jacket because I am a wolf and my tempter is always hot, blank sandals, ring and a necklace.

I walk up to her door and knock softly before I yell out.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR ISABELLA MARIE SWAN BEFORE I BREAK IT THE FUCK DOWN" Thank god she doesn't have neighbours, I hear Bella slowly walk down the stairs and to the front door.

When she opens the door I gasp, she looks horrible! She was wearing black and white pj's pants and a hoddie with ugg boots, but Bella looked like she hasn't eaten in the last week, no sleep, I mean for god sake you could see her bones sticking out for her skin.

"Bella what happened?" I whisper to her, how could she let herself get this bad?

Bella just looks at me with a sad glance, her eyes should for a second her pain, it was horrible just to see but it was only for a second before she covered it up. She was like a zombie, wait she **is** a zombie.

I need to take her to the one person who can help her the best, the one person she **needs. **Sam.

I quickly turn my phone and call Sam, hoping that he isn't in wolf form.

"Sam speaking" Sam's voice sounded broken.

"Sam its Bella" I say while looking at Bella, Bella was just staring at the ground.

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" Sam says quickly.

"I'm going to bring her to your house now, I got to go Sam, bye" I than hang up the phone and look at Bella.

"Bella, I'm going to take you to Sam's now, ok?" Bella starts to whimper and shakes her head no.

"Bella please, you need help" Bella shakes her head again and faints; I grab her before she could hit the ground and take her to the car. Once I get her in I run to the driver's side and get in, all I know is that I need to get Bella to Sam's fast.

'It must be because of the imprint, she has been away from him for too long and she rejected the imprint in a way, or maybe because she hasn't eaten any food, it could be both' I think when I drive Bella as fast as I could to Sam's.

We are at Sam's in less than 5 minutes, I get out quickly and run to Bella's side, I carry her to the steps of Sam's house **(Sam's house on Profile)** when Sam came out of the woods running towards us in cut-off shorts.

"What happened? Is she ok? What's wrong with her?" Sam asks me, worrying at Bella.

"I came over to her house Sam to talk to her and when she opens the door she was like a fucking zombie, had no life in her eyes, looked like she had been crying for days, I don't think she has eaten anything in the last nine days! Look at her Sam, she's need **you**, not me, not a doctor but **you**" I hand Bella over to him and he thanks me and walks inside his house, I sigh heavily, I never had a best friend before but I know me and Bella can be best friends, I don't want to lose her, I hope Sam takes care of her or I'll bloody feed him to the wolves **(no pun intended). **I go back in the car and drive away, hoping Bella will be alright.


	16. Chapter 16 All I Need Is You

**Chapter 16- All I need is you.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Sam's Pro-**

Oh Baby Bells, what happened to you, was all I could think as I carried my Baby Bells to the lounge room and gently laid her on the couch.

She looked so sick, I should have gone after her when she ran off after fainting, and I shouldn't have stayed in my wolf form.

"Sam" I look at her, her eyes look like they are swimming in pain.

**Bella's Pro-**

"Sam" was all I could say; he's here, my Sam.

"Baby Bells what happened?" my Sam asks me, all I want to do is hug him but I feel so weak.

As if he reads my mind Sam picks me up and hugs me, I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest, smelling him, knowing that he is here.

Sam's arms are under my ass, holding me against him. I missed him so much!

"Never leave me again" all I could was nod; I was never going to leave him. After a few minutes of just embracing each other Sam walks into the kitchen and sits me on the bench.

"You need to eat Baby Bells, when was the last time you ate" He asks me, concern laced though his voice.

"9 days ago" I mumble quietly, hoping he didn't hear me but he did, stupid wolf hearing.

"9 days ago?" Sam says, I nod and he turns around and grabs food and starts cooking it, I'm pretty sure it's chicken or meat of some type, I know he is angry, I can tell.

I get of the kitchen bench softly and walk quietly up to him, knowing he could hear me, I wrap my arms around him, and lie my head on his back.

"I'm sorry I-" Sam cuts me off by turning around so that he is facing me; he puts his hand over my mouth.

"It's my fault Baby, I should have gone after you and I didn't…"

"Don't Sam, don't blame yourself please" I say to him, he nods his head and kiss's my forehead, lingering a little longer but I didn't mind.

**(20 minutes later)**

After I ate my food and Sam has finished his too we sat on the couch together, snuggling.

"It hurt to be away from you" I say quietly to Sam.

"I know Baby Bells, it hurt to be away from you too, it was easier for me to go wolf rather than stay human"

"Tell me about your family Sam" I say softly.

"Well my mother died of breast cancer a couple of years ago and my father wasn't around much after I was 10, he would scream at my mum and call her names, he would hit her until she was out cold, he hit me but he would yell at me all the time, saying that I am as useless as my mother and that no one will want me, I would always try to protect my mum but he would push me out of the way and my mum would tell me to go to my room, not wanting me to see how much of a monster he is. When I was 10 I knew my mum wasn't going to tell the police, I once asked her why not and she told me that he threated to kill me if she ever went to the cops. My mum didn't bring him his diner on time so he beat her, she nearly died but I called the cops before he could hurt her more, he ran off hearing the cops and from that day on I have never seen him nor do I want to" by the time Sam told me he was shaking really bad.

"Sam honey you need to stop shaking" I say, I pull his face to mine and kissed him.

The kiss was so warm, is was magical, there were sparks, Sam doesn't kiss me back straight away so I stop kissing him and look at the ground.

"Baby Bells look at me… please" I still keep my eyes on the floor; Sam sighs and tilts my head in his direction.

He pulls me on top of him so that I am straddling him and he runs his lips along the line of my jaw, until he reached my lips, I melted into the kiss.

"Never think that I don't want to kiss you Baby Bells, you don't know how long I've been waiting to" Sam says to me after he breaks away from the kiss, I smile and just hug him.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, review please and yeah…. Have a great night/day.**

**X**


	17. Chapter 17 Pinkie Promise

**Chapter 17- Pinkie Promise **

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

Sam's Pro (when Bella kisses him)-

I was shaking so badly I was worried I might hurt Bella but when I was about to get away from Bella before I could hurt her she kisses me, I was shocked to say the least, I didn't expect it.

I didn't kiss Bella back fast enough; she removes herself from me and stares at the ground. God I am such an idiot sometimes.

"Baby Bells look at me… please" I say to her but she just stares at the ground. I sign and tilt her head in my direction so that she was facing me.

I pull Bella on top of me so that she is straddling me and I run my lips along the line of her jaw, until I reached her lips, god she is such a good kisser, I find myself starting to get hard.

"Never think that I don't want to kiss you Baby Bells, you don't know how long I've been waiting to" I say to Bella after I breaks away from the kiss, Bella smile and just hug me.

"Why didn't you kiss me back before" I hear my angel ask me in a small voice.

"I was shocked that you wanted to kiss me Baby Bells" I say softly to her.

"Baby Bells hey?" I hear a smile in her voice.

"Yes, my Baby Bells" and I kiss her quickly on the lips.

**(20 minutes later)**

**Bella's Pro-**

"Are you hungry?" I ask Sam, his stomach rumbles and I laugh.

"I love you laugh, it's like bells" I blush and hide my face in Sam's chest.

"Don't hide you blush either, it's adorable Baby Bells"

"I'm going to cook you something to eat" I say while trying to get out of Sam's grasp, keyword**trying**.

"Sam you need to let me go, I need to cook you something and you need to have a shower, no enough babe but you stink, when was the last time you had a shower?" I ask

"Um…. 5 or 6 days ago"

"Ok well you are defiantly having a shower, I'll cook you something to eat" I say

"But I don't want to let you go" awwwwwww!

"I promise I won't leave, you can hear my heart beat for the shower, I'm sure of it, I pinkie promise I won't leave, cross my heart and hope to die" I say to him softly, a smile on my face. Sam has his arms wrapped around me and his chin on my head but he pulls back and holds his pinkie out to me.

"Your pinkie is huge" I say while laughing, he pouts and I hold out my pinkie.

"Pinkie promise' I say as we pinkie promise and he walk up the stairs and into the hall way into I can longer see him.

I sigh and walk into the kitchen deciding that I will cook him some pasta, quick and easy.

**(15 minutes later)**

I had just finished serving up a big bowl of pasta and as I was about to do the dishes warm arms wrap themselves around my waist, I jump and then hear a husky laugh.

"That wasn't funny Sam, you gave me a heart attack" I say while pouting.

"I'm sorry Baby Bells but I couldn't help myself"

"Yeah, yeah that's what they all say" I muttered and lead Sam to his food. When he took the first bite he moaned.

"Baby this is heaven, not even kidding" I smile and go back to doing the dishes.

**Short chapter guys I know, sorry, review please and I'll update soon!**


	18. Chapter 18 Everyone

**Chapter 18- Everyone.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Sorry guys I haven't update and for the very short chapter before but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And special thanks to Alexa.**

**And I have a question for you all, do you think Bella should forgive Paul and Jared soon and what's your favourite band/singer?**

**Enjoy!**

"Baby Bells you don't have to do the dishes, I will do them, it's enough that you cooked for me, let me do the dishes please" Sam says to me.

"You eat, it's fine Sam" I tell him, he does what I say and I let my thoughts wonder, should I be doing this, I could hurt Sam, he could hurt me and I could get him killed, he could break my heart, abandoned me like my brothers or he could die like my parents, twin and Annabel, poor Annabel, she was beaten and raped, like me but it shouldn't have happen to her, why her? Wasn't it enough that I had to watch my parents and twin die at the hands of a monster but Annabel had died right before my eyes, why?

I couldn't see, the tears were running down my face freely, I could hear Sam getting up from his chair and walk over to me, I look at the water and see red, wait red?

Sam pulls my left wrist out and I see blood, I must of cut myself when I washing one of the knife's.

"Shit Baby Bells, does it hurt? Are you ok?" I hear Sam ask me but I remain silent, the pain I welcomed.

Sam started to get even more worried, I could feel it, must be the imprint.

Sam gently grabs me by the waist and sits me down on the wooden counter, he goes to the middle cupboard and grabs a first aid kit and walks back to me, and he treats my wounds and bandaged my hand, he stares at me for a minute before he puts away the first aid kit and walks back to me, since my legs are open he walks in-between them.

"What's wrong Baby Bells" he mumbles softly to me.

"I can't do this" I say to him, not looking into his eyes.

"Do what?"

"Us, this, you and me" I say, tears still flowing from my eyes.

"Yes you can Baby Bells" Sam says to me.

"No I can't, don't you get it Sam, everyone I love dies, everyone I care about dies! ALL OF THEM ARE FUCKING DEAD, MY MOTHER, MY FATHER, SCARELTT, ANNABEL, EVERYONE SAM! If you stay with me you're going to die as well, I'm not worth it Sam, I'm not!" I yell, I push him away from me and run to the front door but a hand around my waist stops me and spins me to face them, Sam.

"Don't you ever dare say that again Isabella, you are worth it!" Sam yells back at me, trapping me his arms.

"Let go if me Sam" I yell at him back he shakes his head.

"How could you ever say that, you are a million times worth it!" he says to me.

"You're going to either break my heart or die Sam and I can't stand the pain with either of them, don't you get it, you're too good for me and I'm cursed, everyone I have ever loved is gone, can you see them standing here Sam? No because they are **dead!**" I yell out the last bit, still trapped in Sam's arms.

"Jared, Paul and-" I cut him off.

"Jared and Paul **sent** me away if you haven't noticed; they didn't want me because they knew I was cursed, they sent me away to a freaking boarding school in **England!** They didn't want me and you don't either, this is just the imprint talking, it's the only reason why you and I are here, if it wasn't for the imprint you would be dating some girl" I scream.

"I liked you before the imprint Bella. Couldn't you **not** see that, the way I stared at you when we had bon-fires, the way I would cuddle up to you when you forgot you jacket at the bon-fire, the way I would help you if you got hurt, you were my soul mate before this imprint ever happened!"

"But you're going to die! It's the price you pay for imprinting on me Sam; you're going to die…" I sob into his chest and he just holds me.

"I promise I won't go anywhere Baby Bells, I promise" he whispers into my ear. My legs wouldn't hold me up any longer but just as I was going to fall Sam swoops me up and carries me up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Baby you need to get some sleep, please" I hear him say and all I could do was nod my head. He tries to remove himself from me but I need him once more, to hold me tight.

"Please don't leave me" I whisper to him and he nods pulls the sheets over the both of us, he cuddles me from behind (spooning) and I fall asleep in his arms.

**Review please guys and hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to answer the two questions- what's your favourite singer/band and should Bell forgive Paul and Jared?**


	19. Chapter 19 Baby Bells

**Chapter 19- Baby Bells **

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Sorry guys, I would have updated soon but I got into an argument with my little sister (I call her the she-devil) about how Ireland is better than space, she-devil (aka little sister) said space was better the Ireland and me being me am in LOVE with Ireland, I meant what's not to love, they are amazing people, amazing place and I am going to live there one day plus have you seen the guys over there ( H-O-T) plus it's just amazing, IRELAND IS AMAZING!**

**Anyway the she-devil threw one of my books at me, I dogged and chased her around the house, her yelling that Ireland sinks and me yelling "Ireland is amazing and I'm going to get you" my mum heard and yelled at the both of us and took my laptop away from me like less the 24 hours while the little she-devil got her camera taken away. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review please.**

I wake up in a sweat, god why it is so hot? I see an arm wrapped around my waist, it can't be mine, it's too tanned, and wait whose arm is it then? I scream.

"Shit, Baby Bells what's wrong? Are you ok? Why did you scream?" I am flipped over and see Sam looking at me.

"Sorry, just forgot where I am and then I saw your arm, well I didn't realise it was your arm-" Sam cuts me off my laughing. I wait for a minute but he is still laughing, I puff and pull back the covers so I could get out of bed when I am stopped my Sam.

"Are you done laughing now?" I say a bit harsh.

"I'm sorry Baby Bells, it was just a bit funny, I swear I won't laugh at you again" I nod and just stare at his eyes.

"I'm glad you stayed here with me" I say quietly to him while blushing.

"You didn't think I would just leave you would you?" he says while giving me a cheeky smile. What am I getting myself into, I know he promised he wouldn't leave me or die but what if-

"Stop thinking whatever you are thinking, I can feel how you are feeling, regret and fear" He says while looking at me, frowning, I never want to see him frown again, he should be happy.

"Please don't frown" I whisper to him.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast" I say to him but he grabs me and pulls me on top of him, trapping me in his arms.

I like being in his arms were my thoughts, I see Sam smile and I know I must have said that out loud.

"You do, do you?" Sam says while smiling, I nod and bury my face in his chest in order to hide my blush, I nod slightly.

"Was that a yes?" Sam asks me.

He flips us over and starts tickling me, I laugh once he was found my ticklish spot.

"I do, I do" I laugh out to him, he smiles and stops tickling me and looks into my eyes and then at my lips, I bit my lip and look at him, we were now barely inches away from each other faces, he slowly bends down to kiss me when I hear his front door slam open.

"Sam, you here?" I hear Paul yell out. Sam growls.

"Be down in a minute" He yells out to him.

"Leah came by when you were asleep and dropped some clothes off for you" He says as he climbs off me and rolls off the bed. He goes to the corner of his room and brings back a bag.

"Do you want to have a shower?" He asks me and I nod, he grabs my hand and pulls me off the bed with the bag in his hand, he opens up a door that I thought was his closet but is bathroom.

Sam's bathroom was surprise large; he had a shower, bath, toilet and sink, wooden floor. **(Sam's bathroom on profile)**

"Thanks Sam" Was all I could say, he smiles and hands me the bag with my clothes in it, he turns to walk away but I call his name, he turns back and I give him a sweet but short kiss, he smiles brightly and shut's the door gently.

I open the bag to see my blue skinny jeans, ¾ sleeve blue 'Javen Cross Check' shirt, my navy blue 'Elizabeth and James Fiona' shoes, COLLINA STRADA Suede fringe clutch in blue, blue and gold bracelet and a bra and matching underwear set in lase blue, I am in a blue mood today in a way. **(Outfit on profile)**

I take off my clothes and turn on the water in the shower; once the water is hot I jump in, the water feels amazing on my back, I look at my pendant and wonder why it never rusts but I wasn't complaining.

**(10 minutes later)**

After I was finished getting dressed after the shower I had, I blow drying my hair and remind myself to thank Leah for backing my hair dryer. I pull my long hair into a simple ponytail **(Hairstyle on profile, just not in hair colour so image it in her hair colour)**my hair was slightly curly at the end but I didn't mind, I pull on my shoes, as I walk out I see that the time is 7 am, Friday, maybe I should go to school.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen and see the whole pack **and** Billy, Old Quil and Harry staring at me, god why do you hate me? I look around and spot Sam sitting on a chair next to Leah and Jacob, I walk over to the fridge and you could hear my heels clicking on the ground, I open it and pull out all the eggs and bacon and start to cook, everything is silent, you could hear a pin drop I swear.

I stop cooking because I could feel the stares, I turn around and they all look away but Leah and Sam, I smile at them and turn around to cook.

"Billy what were you saying before" I hear Sam ask and that's throws the whole talking into speed, I quietly hum and keep on cooking.

After I am finished cooking I put all the food which is a lot on plates, with all this food you could feed an army I swear. It takes me 3 trips to get all the food on the giant wooden table, all the wolves advance on the food but I stop them by saying.

"Humans first otherwise we'll starve to death" I say and all the wolves pout and huff, Billy, Old Quil and Harry grin like they have won the lottery, once they have finished grabbing there food I grab mine and stand back and all the wolves dig in, I hear moans about how good the food is and a smile a small smile, I walk over to Sam and sit in his lap, everyone looks up at us shocked, I eat my food and soon enough they start to eat there's once again, I know Sam is smiling as he wraps his arms around my waist and I hear two growls and without turning I know its Jared and Paul, I look around the table and see to wooden spoons in the middle of the table, I grab them and throw them at the both of them, hitting them right in the head.

"Ow' they both say.

"Get the hell over it, if I want to sit on Sam's lap then it is none of your bloody bee-wax, I swear if I hear you two growls again you won't have a head" I say to both Jared and Paul and they both nod their head and say there sorry while everyone else is laughing. After everyone is done laughing I ask something that I have been wondering for a while.

"You knew there is a vampire after me when Mother, Father and Scarlett died, that's why you sent me away" I say to them all, everyone turns quite.

"But what I don't get is why you didn't stay in contact with me, I had no one while you Jared had everyone, if it wasn't for A… Annabel I would be dead, I had no one and you didn't even bother to talk to me, send me a email, no you didn't because you were so busy with your own life that you didn't have time to talk to me, the one person who needed you people the most"

"We thought it would be too dangerous for you, we thought the vampire might try and track you down and hurt you more, we couldn't risk it" Billy says to me.

"I don't believe this shit and do you want to know something… the vampire…. He did track me down" Growls echoed the room, Sam was shaking so bad that I was vibrating.

"Sam honey you need to calm down" I mumble to him, he nods and holds me tight to him, it takes him and others on the room time to calm down before I could continue on.

"He found me England, I wasn't the only person injured and let's just leave it at that" I say.

"Who else was hurt Bella?" Leah asks me.

"Killed, you mean killed" I say while letting the tears run down my face, I tried to had to block out her but I just couldn't anymore.

"Her name was winter, it was me…Annabel and W…winter, and she was beautiful, blonde eyes, blue eyes, she was as kind as Annabel, he came and found Winter in my room and killed her instead, me and Annabel left and came here, end of story or all I'm going to say" I say while the tears flow down my face, yet another death my fault, Winter knew all of what Annabel knew, she was so kind hearted and it kills me every day that I am the reason why she is dead, same with Annabel and my family.

"So your planned failed' I say in a zombie like voice, letting no emotions slip though my voice.

Everyone was silent; they didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to school today to I better get going" I say while getting off of Sam and walking to his room, more like running.

Once I am in his room I sit on the bed with my head between my legs feeling sick.

"Why didn't you tell me Baby Bells" I grasp and see Sam leaning against the door, I get off the bed and walk over to the window looking out towards the woods.

"What could I say Sam, what do you want me to say? That I am the reason why another person I love and care about is dead" I say in my zombie voice.

"It isn't your fault" He says and he walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, I lean my head against his head and sigh "Please don't push me away Baby Bells" he says to me, I nod and just stay in his embrace.

"I miss her, Annabel, Winter, Mother, Father, Scarlett, why do they all have to leave me" I say, I turn around in his embrace so now I am forcing his chest.

"Shhhhh Baby Bells" I listen to his voice and am calm.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys, didn't see couple things coming did you (mwhaha) review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20 What did you say bitch?

**Chapter 20- What did you say bitch?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Picking up from where I was last chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

"I have to go to school Sam" I say while still in his embrace, it felt weird opening up about Winter, only Annabel knew, Winter had no family and was on scholarship but she was so nice and kind-hearted, people were mean to her because she had no family, it was her and Annabel before I came, they welcomed me with open arms, let me cry on the shoulders, let me talk till midnight, some many things they both have done for me and I can never repay them back, I can never see them again.

"Do you want me to take you?" Sam asks me, I shake my head no.

"I'll get Leah too" I say and sadly remove myself from his embrace. He grabs my hand as I am about to walk out of his room and walks with me, I smile a small smile, he is so sweet!

Once we reach the bottom I see Leah at the front door holding my COLLINA STRADA Suede fringe clutch in her hand, I thank her with a smile.

"Is it ok if-" She cuts me off by saying.

"Super wolf hearing remember plus of cause I wouldn't mind" I thank her and turn to my Sam, yeah that's right, I said **my** Sam.

"I'll see you later today ok?" I whisper to him, he nods and bends down to kiss my forehand, lingering a little but I didn't mind.

I let go of his hand sadly and walk out with Leah to her car.

**(Skip car ride)**

"I'm sorry about Winter and Annabel, I know you were close to them, you could tell about the way you talked about them" Leah says to me.

"It's not your fault Leah" I say softly to her "And why does everyone say you're a bitch, I think your kind"

"I am always a bitch, just not to you" she says while laughing.

As I walk with Leah everyone stares at us (mainly me) and whispers to the person next to them, kind of like my first day back here.

"I'll see you later" I tell Leah as I head off to Maths.

But when I go to my locker I see Annabel next to it, waiting for me, she sees me and smiles and fades away, what the hell?

I must be seeing things I think as I quickly grab my things and walk to maths.

**(Skip Maths) **

Maths was horrible, everyone kept on staring at me and asking if I was ok, even the bloody teacher pulled me out of the class room to ask if I was ok, getting the punching feeling! **(Always get the punching feeling whenever I see my math teacher, he is creepy and gives me bad vibes)**I off to my double art class which is good love art! I'll draw something that gets what I'm feeling out. While walking to class I sing a song I wrote.

(Found this song and thought it would be kind of perfect for her, if you don't want to read the lyrics get the fuck over it and skip it, no more lyrics for this story but one in a couple chapters away otherwise there will be no more)

"Hang On by Plumb" (Pretend she wrote it)

I'm so stubborn; it's how I got here

So alone, feels like forever

Wanna swim away and breathe the open air

But I feel so afraid, and then I hear you say

Hang on when the water is rising

Hang on when the waves are crashing

Hang on, just don't ever let go

I'm so hungry, how can I stay here?

Starving for what I hold so dear

Like a hurricane it takes everything from me

Wake me from this dream

Hang on when the water is rising

Hang on when the waves are crashing

Hang on, just don't ever let go

Hang on when you are barely breathing

Hang on when your heart's still beating

Hang on, just don't ever let go

Three days, thirty years

So hopeless, doesn't matter

Don't say it's too late if you blink your eyes

The sun is rising; the sun is rising, oh

Hang on when the water is rising

Hang on when the waves are crashing

Hang on, just don't ever let go

Hang on when you're barely breathing

Hang on when your heart's still beating

Hang on, just don't ever let go

When I finish the song I am at the door of the art class.

(Skip art)

I handed in two pieces of my art work and the teacher was shocked at how well I did. My first one was of a girl hooded crying red (painting), I had nearly finished that one last time so there wasn't much work to do and my second one which was the hardest was a drawing of an eye crying, the same colour of Scarlett's. **(Pictures of art work on profile, not mine but these people who drew and painted them are amazing) **

"Hey Bella" I hear Leah call out, I turn around and see her running after me, I stop and wait for her to catch up, I haven't really spoken to anyone and I really don't want to, Leah, Sam and Rosalie are the only people I want to talk to at the moment.

After Leah catches up with me we head to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

"You have to eat something Bella" Leah tells me.

"Not hungry, I'll get something to drink" I say while grabbing a bottle of coke, Leah glares at me but know she isn't going to win this argument.

After we pay for our things we sit down at a table in the cornea, Annabel and I's table.

"You don't mind sitting with me?" I ask Leah

"Of course not, you're the only person I can stand in this hell hole" I nod and take a drink of my coke while Leah starts digging into her food.

"I'm glad that Annabel chick is dead, she was a slut anyway, I heard she slept with most of the guys on the football team here, she got what was coming to her, my Daddy told me she wasn't even raped, she wanted it" Everyone stops eating, everything is quite, I turn around and see the bitch face Lauren talking about Annabel.

"Don't do it Bella, too many people" Leah says to me but I know she wants to slap them herself.

I shrug her off and walk over the tables to get to her, once I reach her I glare at her.

"What did you just say?" I ask deadly calm, by now everyone is the cafeteria is looking my way, I know they can hear everything that I am saying.

"It's true" Jessica said, standing next to her Lauren.

"Listen her you little cows, Annabel was not a fucking slut! She never slept with anyone and she didn't deserve to die you fucking little bitches, do you know what is feels like to be raped, no because everyone knows in this school that you are the fucking little sluts sleeping with anyone that has a dick and as for what your 'Daddy' said which was probably a police officer you slept with Annabel was raped, I held her in my arms when she died you know, she was in pain and you little fucking cunts are laughing about it and calling her the slut, let me just ask you one thing, DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING HEART? YOU WORTHLESS, HEARTLESS, DUMB, FUCKING BITCH WHORES!" I scream at them.

I turn away to walk away but only to hear them say.

"Annabel deserved to be murdered"

That's it! Time to take down these two bitches down, I see red and turn around and walk straight over to Lauren and slap her so hard she falls to the ground, Jess pulls my hair but I flip her over and she slams into the table.

"You bitch" Lauren screams at me as she runs at me, I drop to the floor and swing my leg around so that I nock her to the ground, I punch her in the face a couple times before I grab her by her shirt and bang her against the wall.

"If you ever say shit about Annabel again I will make sure you will never live, got it?" she nods, blood coming from her nose, broken most likely.

I turn away and Jess jumps on my back, I flip her once again but I only get to punch her once since I am pulled away from her but I get one last kick in her leg before I am throw over someone's shoulder and taken out of the cafeteria before I could do more damage.

"What the fuck Baby Bells?"

Shit, Sam!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Bella got a bit violent but Lauren and Jess were asking for it, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review, thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21 Hanging on

**Chapter 21- Hanging on**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Wow, never thought I would get past 20 chapters and I did a happy dance when I saw I got over 100 REVIEWS!**

**Thanks everyone, you are amazing!**

"Umm… hey Sam, how are you?" I ask quietly while still over his shoulder.

"You could put me down?" I ask him even though I'm going to miss the view of his ass.

"What the fuck happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Sam asks me in a rush.

"What does it look like I was doing Sam, hugging the fucking Easter bunny? That bitch face Lauren and Jess were saying shit about Annabel, saying that she devised it, and you pull me away before I could kill them!" I half yell at him.

"Are you alright Baby Bells?" Sam ask me while pulling me into his warm embrace, like he knows I was about to break down into tears which I do.

"Shhhhh Baby Bells, it will be alright"

"You're not bloody psychic Sam!" I yell at him. I just yelled at him, god I didn't mean to take my anger out on him, I didn't mean too.

"I'm so so so sorry Sam it's just-" Sam cuts me off by reaching over and he gently caressed my cheek, he put his hand around my neck pulled me to him he leaned in...

My heart was beating so much, so hard I can feel it threw my whole body.

And once our lips touched...We began kissing... such an embraced kiss...

It was so Passionate, I knew I would ache for more...

The way it felt so pleasurable

With the heat of our mouths together moving so slowly, little by little, bit by bit, unhurried.

Surely. We began to move our lips firmer, faster, Expeditious, and harder, deeper, so Sensual... my teeth gnawing his lips as his to mine.

It was like our lips were possessed together...

I felt like I was about to faint... the only thing keeping me up was his arms locked around me.

"Sam" I moan his name, he growls and it sends shivers up my spine. Sam pulls back and smiles at me.

"I know your sorry, you didn't mean to snap at me, it's fine Baby Bells, I'm just glad you're safe"

"Isabella Swan please report to the principal's office" The speakers says. I sign heavily and grab Sam's hand and walk to my doom.

**(30 Minutes later)**

"I'm shocked he didn't suspend you Baby Bells" Sam says to me as we walk over to his car in the school parking lot.

Mr. Hunter (aka the principal) understood how I was feeling but told me that I would have a week of detention while Lauren and Jessica were getting suspended for two days and two weeks of detention.

"Guess he was on my side" I say back "Thank god it's Friday, get to spend the next two days with my boyfriend" Shit! Did I just say boyfriend, Sam stops walking and I fear the worst, rejection.  
>I rip my hand from his and start to run.<p>

"Bells stop" Sam's call at me, I stop and turn around, right next to Sam's car door.

"Baby I was just shocked you called me your boyfriend, I didn't know if you were ready for the next step, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, don't ever doubt that I want you, I always do, no matter what" He gently push's me against the car door, trapping me, his hands on either side of my head, he bends down to what was meant to me a small peck but turns into a passionate kiss, I open my mouth up to him and our tongues fight for dominates, one of my hands slide under his tight white shirt which could see his muscles though while my other hand runs through his short black hair, by now one of Sam's arms are wrapped around my hip, crashing himself closer to me, I suck his bottom lip and he shivers, I smirk. Sam lightly kiss's my neck but stoped when he reaches the side of my neck and starts to suck on it, it feels so good.

"Sam baby we got to stop, the bell just went" I mumble to him, not wanting to stop but don't want people talking about kissing him.

"Fine" He says and opens the car door for me, I smile and climb in and he shuts the door for me, I watch him walk to the driver side and climb in. I look in the mirror and see a red mark on my neck where Sam was kissing me.

"Did you really have to mark me Sam?" I ask him and he just smirks.

I roll my eyes and stare out the window.

"I'm going to take you to your house ok?" Sam asks me while his eyes are still on the road.

"Please Sam I just can't, everything reminds me of…. Annabel, can't we just go over to yours?"

"Sure Baby Bells"

"I'll make us some chicken pasta" I say while my eyes are still watching outside, the trees are a bit of a blur.

"Baby Bell's the pack is going to be there, are you sure? Jared will be on patrol with Jacob but Paul will still be there" he asks me worrying.

"Sam its sweet that you care so much but I don't want this getting in the way of her pack, your relationship with Jared and Paul, just because I'm not on good speaking terms with them doesn't mean you have to ignore them, your there alpha, there leader, they need you, no matter what happens, ok?"

"Baby Bells you make me so proud, I get what your trying to say" Sam says to me when he stops the car, the car ride spent short.

"Funny how your house in kind of in the forest" I say while Sam opens the door for me.

Once we get inside I walk straight to the kitchen and start getting all the things I would need to feed these animals **(no pun intend there people)**.

"You're sexy when you cook Baby Bells" Sam says as he watches me from the table.

"Sexy? So if I licked the spoon of sugar you would find that sexy" I grab a small spoon and lick some sugar of it to tease him, he nods.

"And if I bent over to open the oven would you find that sexy too" He nods and I bend down and open the over door but suddenly I am picked up and placed on the kitchen counter once again.

"Don't ever do that again unless you want me to fuck you till you can't walk Baby" He says, he eyes black with lust, I nod and give him a short kiss before going on with cooking. But when I turn around to see Sam I am shocked to find…

**Bit of a cliff-hanger there, anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter guys, please leave a review and thanks once again.**

**X**


	22. Chapter 22 Um… ok?

**Chapter 22- Um… ok**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Sorry guys I haven't updated for a week but last Saturday (4****th****) I was playing netball and I fell and dislocated my finger (Right hand, finger next to pinkie which is writing hand), very badly actually, so any way we rush to the hospital and we see a doctor straight away because it was that bad! They give me morphine twice and get an X-Ray, half an hour later they knock me out to get in back in place, doctors said it was by fair one of the worst dislocations they have seen, my replay was "I'm just that talented", but I'm back, ready to type. Mum was panicking whole way, don't blame her, my finger wasn't meant to go that way, I couldn't even look at me, it was that bad, gives me the shives just thinking about it. It's a blue/purple colour and going a bit black. **

**Anyway enjoy.**

I turn around to see Sam but I am shocked to see….

Quil, with a huge boner, staring at me with his mouth open, Sam still hasn't seen him, how long was Quil there for, my guess was a while judging from the size of his boner.

What should I do, should I tell Sam or should I give Quil a chance to run. I court to 10 but still see him staring at me and I think his boner got bigger.

"Sam turn around" I say to him and he does and see's Quil with a boner, still with his mouth open.

Sam growls and starts to shake. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him, standing on my tippy toes and whisper in his ear.

"Sam honey relax, take a deep breath, I'm yours ok, ignore Quil"

Sam stops shaking and turns me so know I am facing him.

"You can kill Quil later, right now you need to help me get diner ready for the pack" I say and lead him back so he could cook the fish.

"Oh and Quil I would close that mouth by the way or no diner" I say and I hear him close his mouth shut so fast I was sure it was quicker than vampire speed.

I cut the potatoes and vegetables while Sam cooks the fish, I turn my head to the side to watch him. He looks so hot in his cut off jean shorts and now no T-Shirt, his muscles look to good. I feel pain and look down to find my finger covered in blood, shit I wasn't watching what I was doing, maybe I can clean it up without Sam knowing.

"Baby Bell's why do I smell blood" Sam says, shit, stupid werewolf smell, I hind my hand behind my back.

"I don't know" I mumble, he gives me a look and I slowly bring my hand from behind my back.

"Shit Baby Bell's, that's it, no more knifes for you" I roll my eyes and watch him grab the first aid kit. I put my finger under water and flinch, maybe I should stay away from knifes.

"How did this happen?"

"I… um…. Was thinking of something important" I say while blushing.

"Really like what?" he asks me, smirking, by now he has finished bandaging my hand.

"Stuff" I mumble, my face getting redder by the seconds.

"What type of stuff Baby Bells?"

"Sam should be quite and finish cooking the fish unless he doesn't want any food" I say and go back the cooking, leaving a shocked Sam.

**(45 minutes later)**

All the pack was here but Jared and Jacob, even Kim was here but I don't like her since she is dating my brother, I miss Jared and Paul even though what they did but I am in no state to forgive them.

"Where did you learn to flip Jessica Bella?" Leah asks me while grabbing some more food.

"Scarlett and I always did self-deface classes secretly" I say while poking my food, I haven't eaten any of it and hoping no one would notice.

"Eat" Sam whispers into my ear since I am sitting on his lap.

"I had a big lunch" I said lying.

"You ate nothing at lunch Bella" Leah says, I shot her a glare.

"Bitch" I mumble and the wolves all crack up laughing but Kim because she couldn't hear.

"You realise Leah that you bring a whole new term to the word bitch" Sam says while laughing, I hit him in the head and say.

"Apologize now Samuel" I say, using his full name.

"Sorry Leah" he mumbles and everyone laughs even more.

I get off of Sam's lap and grab everyone's plates and fill the sink up with hot soppy water.

"Baby you don't have to do that" Sam says

"Go watch some TV with the pack" I say and he nods, gives me a quick kiss and follows the pack into the lunge room.

"I'm sorry" I turn around and see Kim standing there, looking at me.

"For what you went through" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I don't need you to feel sorry or sad for me Kim"

"I-" I cut her off by saying.

"I don't say I understand because truth is no one does, they hardly know a thing what I went though"

"Then why not open up-" I cut her off by laughing.

"Really opening up? The last two people I told, open up to are dead because I told them, do you see them here Kim? No because they are dead"

"And I know why you are talking to me, two reasons because you want to be friends and because you want me to talk to your mate, stop me if I am wrong" I say and she puts her head down.

"He is in pain Bella, I know is was beyond stupid of him to send you away but he wanted you to be safe, he missed you, every night he says your name in his sleep, he feels so bad for what he did, he knows it was a mistake and I know you're not going to forgive him for a while but what I am asking is for you to open up to him"

"I know Kim that you are his mate and you mean well but you have no say in this, this is between Paul, Jared and I, Jared should feel bad for what he did to me, he had support, he had you and friends, who did I have? If I didn't have Annabel and Winter I would be dead, I would have killed myself, I nearly did, the night after Winter was killed I locked myself in the bathroom with a sharp knife, I turn the music up loud and I grabbed the knife and slowly sliced it along my wrist, I watched the blood drip from my wrist, Annabel had to knock her door down before I could get to my another wrist and were was Jared and Paul during all of this, oh yeah, I remember Paul was probably out having sex with some random girl while Jared was with you, acting like I wasn't born, so don't you dare tell me to 'open up' because that he fucking bullshit Kim so fuck off" I say, I smash two plates against the wall and run upstairs to the bathroom. I hear Sam yelling for me to come out but I ignore him, I take my IPod out of my back pocket and turn it onto a song that I can relate too.

**(Found this song and thought it would be kind of perfect for her, if you don't want to read the lyrics get the fuck over it and skip it)**

**Simple Plan's- Untitled **

**"Untitled"**

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

**Hope you enjoy this chapter; please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23 Lemon!

**Chapter 23- Lemon!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken me a long time to update, I've just been typing for my other story, but now I can finally write more chapter here's, so many ideas… **

"Open the door Bella"

"No" I say while crying.

"Bella, baby please open the door, please" I could hear him begging and I want to but I need time for myself.

"Bella please, they have all left, the pack and Kim, just please come out"

"No Sam, just please go"

"I'll knock down the fucking door Bella"

"Then I'll jump out of the fucking window Sam"

"Bella, just please baby…"

I slowly walk over to the door and unlock it; I open the door and see Sam staring at me.

"I… I need to tell you something… about the vampire that attacked me…" I say quietly, Sam growls at the sound of vampire but nods; his grabs my hand and pulls onto his bed, me on top of his lap.

"I don't know how to tell you this" I say while Sam's thumbs rubs circles on the hand he is holding.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What, no! No Sam, I would never do that" Sam signs in relief.

"The vampire who attacked me…. He um…. He….. R…..raped…. me" I say and then burst into tears.

Sam was shaking so bad that I was even shaking; he was probably disgusted in me, I cry even more.

I try to get off of his lap but Sam wraps his warm arms around my waist, holding me in place.

"Let go Sam, LET GO!" I yell as I thrush against him but he doesn't, he turns me around so I am facing him and I bang my fists against his chest and sob.

"Shhhhh Baby Bells" Sam whispers and holds me while I cry

"So you're not disgusted in me?" I ask while sobbing.

"No Baby Bells, I'm angry because I wasn't there to help you, I failed you-" I cut him off by saying.

"It wasn't your fault" I mumble and let the sobs take complete control over me.

**(One week later)**

It's been one week since I have told Sam I was raped, Sam was so sweet about it but he did have to phase a lot because he did hurt him to know his imprint was raped by a vampire.

Sadly the pack found out the next day Sam phased, sure I was pissed as hell but I knew he wasn't his fault, no one said anything about thank god but you could tell whenever they look at me there eyes weep sorrow.

It is a Friday and I just got back from school, I drive over to Sam's and grab the key from my pocket, he gave me a key a couple days ago because he said it was my home to.

I walk in and close the door after me and go to the kitchen to grab a can of coke when I feel to familiar hands wrap them around my waist.

"Shit Sam, stop scaring me like that" I say while turning around in his embrace.

He smiled, a small trickle of laughter leaving his lips as he slowly bent toward me, his lips grazing mine ever so softly. It was almost as if he was testing my boundary line. My hand instinctively met the side of his cheek, slowly urging his lips harder against mine. It was as if every ounce of me wanted his lips on mine, to feel his hands as they traced the contour of my body. I pulled away ever so slightly to breathe, trying not to show just how vulnerable I seemed to be. My gaze moved from his eyes to his lips and once more his soft lips were against mine, one hand slowly but surely tangling into my hair. Each intake of breath was another reminder of what was really happening, his cologne, the way his hands intangled in my hair, pressing my lips against his with a more urgent pace.

"Sam" I moan and he growls, him growling is so hot, I feel a rush of pleasure hit me down there.

Sam stops kissing me and smells the air, fuck he can smell that I am aroused. His eyes turn black with lust…

**Three person view**

**(Lemon, if you don't want to read it than skip it!)**

He slipped his tongue unto her mouth and wrested with hers whilst his hands explored her body. He gently pushed her against the wall and held her arms above her head whilst he moved his kissing from her lips to her neck.

He could feel and hear her heart racing as he sucked and nuzzled her shoulder blade. Her breathing sped up as she let out gentle moans of delight and pleasure.

His hands wandered down her shirt and down to her thighs where he pulled them close to his legs; taking the hint she wrapped both of her legs around his waist as he pushed her further against the wall.

Bella could feel the stiffness in Sam's shorts as he moved his hips against hers. Sam held Bella by the ass as her carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He gently laid her down on his bed and moves to be on top of her, putting all his weight in his elbows. He gazed over her body, wondering how he ended up with such a beautiful, caring sweet imprint.

He returns to kissing her and they both moan with pleasure,

Sam reaches to pull her tight white tank top over her head when Bella stops him.

"Sam… when the… when that thing raped me… he also scarred me….. On my back and breasts" She mumbles, afraid that he will want to stop now.

"Baby Bells I will kill him for what he did to you and to your family" he vows "But if you're not comfortable doing this we don't have to" he says gently, always her sweet caring Sam.

"Sam I do, I want you so bad but… I'm afraid that if you see my scars you won't want me" Bella says with a single tear running down her cheek.

"Baby Bell's I will always want you, you are beautiful no matter what" He says strongly.

"I… I love you Sam"

"Baby Bells I love you too" and he kiss's her passionately. His hands go back to her shirt and slowly take it off of her. Once it was gone Sam looks and sees that she was wearing his favourite colour, red, she looks so sexy was his thoughts, it was lace as well (Bella's bra and matching panties on profile).

"Mine" Sam growls out and gets hit with another wave of Bella's arouses. Sam gently kneads her breast and she can't help but moan.

He takes off his shorts and her skinny jeans that made her ass look like heaven and found see was wearing the matching panties. He growls again.

When Sam pulled down his boxes she couldn't help that her eyes went wide at the sight of his thick, big cock. He moved over to the bed and pulled her panties down and tossed them somewhere.

Without permission he tugged her legs open, her wet pussy glistening. He ran a finger over her tight slit before moving his fingers up and down.

He bought his head close and vigorously flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit. She moaned in pleasure as he slipped his middle finger inside of her. After a few minutes of finger fucking, she was wetter than ever and came. He licked up all of her juices and moved upwards, kissing her, letting her taste her own juices. Sam reaches behind her and takes off her bra.

"Your Beautiful" he whispers as he stares at her breasts, there were two scars just above her nipple (size of your pinkie) on both of her breasts but it didn't matter to him, he was hers and she was his.

Sam smiles as he took them both in his hand, fitting perfectly in his hands; he ran his thumb over her erect nipples and went in to suck one. Bella tilted her head back and groaned, he'd obviously found her weak spot.

"I want you in me Sam" She moans, he growls and lightly kissed her before positioning his hard cock at her opening, she could feel the head teasing her pussy. He held her hips as he thrust his forward, her tightness stopping his full length.

"Fuck Baby Bells you are tight"

"Deeper" she moans back. He bought his cock out and slammed back into her with all his strength. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back as Sam got his whole 9 inches in her.

"Fuck Sam" she groans, keeping a steady rhythm he continues to pound into her. Their bodies became sweaty and the friction made them both groan.

"Faster" she muttered, feeling close to his climax he sped up. He could feel her explode as he unloaded into her.

**(End of lemon) **

Sam collapse and rolls over so Bella is on top.

'Fuck Baby, that was amazing" Sam says to Bella.

"I know" She whispers back.

"Sleep Baby" Sam says as he moves his hands so they rest around her waist. She nods and uses his chest as her pillow.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys.**


	24. Chapter 24 Lemons! Laugh! Bacon!

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Chapter 24- Lemons! Laugh! Bacon!**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, just want to thank everyone for reading this story and for the nice/lovely reviews, you guys rock!**

**Bella's pro**

I wake up to someone's warm breath on my neck, there arms around my waist, spooning me, I could feel something hard against my ass.

Then all the memories of last night came back, I turn around in Sam embrace so I am facing him.

I look down the thin layer of sheets covering us and see that last night wasn't just a dream, it was real.

**(Lemon alert)**

I let my hand gently side down from his neck to his chest, sliding lower and lower until I got to his cock; I take a deep breath and keep my eyes on Sam's face.

I wonder what he is dreaming to get him this hard. I let one finger lightly trail down his cock, up and down his full length and he groans I am still not sure if he is dreaming or not.

I wrap my hand round his full length and pump it a few times and he groans again, I rip the sheets off and slide out of his embrace and lower until my face was face to face with his fully erected cock, I could see the per cum.

I lightly suck the tip and see Sam's eyes open, staring down at me groaning.

"Fuck Baby Bells" he groans, flicking my tongue over the tip while cradling his balls with my hand. He sighed in pleasure, and I let my wet warm mouth take most of him in. I worked my mouth back and forth, as he moaned in pleasure.

I ran my hands over his thighs and around his balls as I kept softly sucking his hard cock. One hand worked up and down while the other teased.

I wanted to make him wait to come, bringing him close, and then slowing down so he would have to wait. He groaned with frustration, but that just encouraged me.

I kept blowing him, and watched carefully as I teased the area between his balls and ass. As I slowly moved down lower, I watched to see any side of resistance. Instead I saw him squirming with pleasure, bucking his hips toward me and groaning.

I started kissing the side of his cock, while teasing the tip of it. My other hand went back to teasing his thighs. He kept moaning and pulsing his cock with pleasure. I placed more sloppy wet kisses on his cock, down to the base where I licked the crease of his leg. I slowly jerked him off, and kept kissing and licking; keeping an eye on him to make sure he was enjoying himself.

I move up and down as I try and bring his full length cock in my mouth, he lets out another groan and I know he is so close to Cumming, I gently bite his cock and he moans loudly and hot think cum came gushing out, I swallow it as fast as it come and after he has finished Cumming I kept licking him till he is clean. I look up to him and give him a sweet smile and slide back up into his arms.

"Fuck Baby Bells, you're a little vixen, best way to wake up" and he smashes his lips to mine hard and our tongues automatically search and explore each other intensely.

**(Sam's pro)**

"Fuck Baby Bell's, you're a little vixen, best way to wake up" I say to my Baby Bells, she gave me the best ever blowjob ever.

I smash my lips against hers and our tongues automatically search and explore each other intensely.

My gorgeous imprint, I love her so much and I never want anything to hurt her ever again.

I flip us over so I am on top and resting on my elbows, she has the most amazing colour eyes, she is so nice and caring but has a back bone if needed, her lips were just calling to me to be kissed, her breasts are the perfect size for my hands, so perfect, soft and round, I could just sit there and lick/suck/knead them all day just like that beautiful ass of hers, you could still see her rips clearly so I will have to get her to eat more **(he wants her to be healthy weight/size, at the moment you can see her bones)** and her pussy, Her pussy was so smooth, wet, and sexy. I wanted to suck on it so bad; I wanted her cum all over my face.

I crawled on top of her and started kissing her lips and neck, letting the tip of my cock gently bush up against her clit, her pussy was so wet my cock almost slid right in. She was squirming and moving her hips around, gliding her hands across my back and ass. She paused and looked me in the eyes and whispered.

"I love you Sam, so much" those words can never get old, I may be tough, manly** (always laugh when I hear that word for some old reason) **alpha but when it comes to my imprint I am just as a pussy and whipped as Jared.

I slowly kissed my way down to those tits I dreamed about so much, sucking her nipples, and tickling them with my tongue, nibbling on them. I let go of her hand to move down and squeeze her tit into my mouth and nibble and suck some more, she moved her hand through my hair and squirmed some more. Next, I slid down to her belly button, kissing it and tickling with my tongue, massaging her tits with my hands as I continued down to her sweet little pussy.

She started thrusting her hips and pussy upwards towards me, moaning and squirming around. I dropped my hands down to her inner thighs and spread them so I could tongue that sizzling pussy of hers. It looked so tasty and smelled like honey flowers, when I started tasting her pussy, her hands replaced mine around her thighs, she spread and pulled the even more, allowing my hands to play with her. I moved my hands in to spread her wonderfully pink pussy lips and proceeded to give her best pussy sucking she'd ever had.

She managed to prop her thigh against her arm as she grabbed the back of my head and pulled it closer into her pussy, tossing her head back and muttering "OH, GOD, just like that!" Thrusting her hips forward and backwards, repeating herself "OH, GOD YES!" She was unbelievably wet, my lips just glided across her clit. My hot tongue was sliding in and out of her pussy, tickling her clit, I couldn't help myself, and I even nibbled on it. I thought she was going to have an orgasmic explosion. I think I sucked her pussy for 13 minutes, and still didn't want to stop, but I knew she was close to cumming, so very close. I paused, looked up at her and asked if she was feeling good, she just grinned and giggled. I told her I wanted her to cum in my mouth; she caught her breath and started pulling me back towards her pussy.

I let her hands guide my mouth back to that amazing pussy of her and keep on licking her, her moans turn to screams as her hand runs through my hair and pulls my head tighter against her. I can feel her body began to shudder as her 1st orgasm takes hold.

"Fuck Sam, fucckkkk" she moans/screams loudly and her pussy juices pour out, tasting so fucking sweet, after she has finished coming I lick her clean and move back to her, holding her in my embrace.

**(Lemons end)**

**(Bella's pro) **

That is the most intense orgasm I have ever had.

"Fuck Sam" I mumble into his chest and he chuckles.

"I'm just that good" he says and I lightly hit his chest and laugh.

"But I didn't hurt you did I?" his voice going into worry, I hold his face with both of my hands and give him a short but romantic kiss.

"No Sam you didn't hurt me, I going to make us breakfast" I say trying to get out of his embrace but he wouldn't let go.

"Do I have to let you go?"

"Yes" I answer back while giggling.

"I could hold you all day, I don't want to let go" he says.

"Aw, Sam baby your so cute but I am going to make you breakfast" I say, still giggling.

"Baby Bells please don't call me cute when the pack is around"

"Why? So they think you are the big scary alpha?" I say and he nods.

"Mmm, let me think" I say while slipping out of his embrace and looking in his wardrobe, I find an old white button up one that goes mid-thigh and I pull it over my head and look for my underwear all while Sam is watching me with a smirk on his face.

I find my underwear on the floor near the door and bend down to get them, giving Sam a great view of my ass, I hear him groan and I laugh, I slip them on.

"Now I'm hard again" he says to me.

"After breakfast we have to take a shower don't we?" I say with a lustful glare.

He gets out of bed as I walk over to him, giving him a quick kiss and walk away but not before he smacks my ass, as I get to the door I open it and lean against the door frame, looking at him with a smile on my face.

"So what are you Sam? An ass man or a breasts man?" I ask him with an innocent look on my face. He growls which makes me grow wet and stalks over to me and pushes me more against the door frame, one hand on my ass and the other kneading my breasts, I moan.

"Now Baby Bells how could you think I could chose out of your fucking hot ass which is just begging to be bitten or those amazing breasts that fit perfectly in my hands and are begging to be sucked on all day" He says with lust in his voice, his eyes have turned black with lust again.

"Mmm" was all I could say, he is so hot when he talks like that, the second before I was going to pounce of him his stomach growls.

We both laugh and he gives me a quick lustful kiss before smacking my ass again as I turn away.

"Both an ass and breasts man, we could have fun with that" I yell as I run down the stairs.

**(10 minutes later)**

I had just finished cooking all the eggs and bacon Sam would eat, I was humming a song and swinging my hips to the beat (she did belly dancing lessons with Scarlett, both of them are **really really** good at it) when someone places there hand on my shoulder and I scream my head off.

Sam was down the stairs in record time.

"Bella, are you all right" he yelled, I turn around and see Quil, Seth, Jacob laughing their heads off as I put my hand of my heart.

Sam growls at them as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind, when he growled they all looked like they were going to shit there pants and I had to laugh at them.

"There…. Faces" was all I could get out because I was laughing so hard, it took me a few moment to calm down but when I do I frown at them and they all look guilty.

"Apologize now" Sam growls out at them.

'Sorry Bella" they say at the same time, there heads bowed.

"You'll be lucky if she feeds you" He says and at the mention they might not get food they sink to their knees and beg me, I smile and tell them.

"Of course I will feed you, Sam here is just being a meanie" I say joking, Sam pouts, and I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in to kiss him, it were starting to get really into it but we heard I cough and forgot we aren't alone.

Sam pulls back and sends a glare to the boys, I laugh and pass him the huge plates of food, thank god I cooked more, guess I keep on cooking a lot of the pack.

I turn around to face the boys and saw them all staring at me chest, I look down and saw my nipples-

"Must be cold" Jacob says and Quil hits him over the head while Sam growls and stalks over to him.

"Sam doesn't kill him" I say and he nods and hits him hard over the head and walks back.

"Two more patrol for you Jacob in the morning"

"I'm going to go change" I muttered and head back upstairs, I go in Sam's room and go to the second wardrobe and get some clothes out of me, I have bought about 19 outfits over to Sam's, sleeping here to, I just can't go back to the house, to many memories, not ready yet.

'I have to stop thinking about it but her voice haunts me, all of them do' I think as I pull on white bra and panties, high-waisted four button skinny jeans, American Vintage White Tank Top, Big collar jacket in brown, Diesel - Addbrace Service Bracelet (Brown) – Jewellery, Manumit Fair Trade Brown Disc Drop Earrings, Proenza Schouler Lace Up Bootie - Grey - Dk 90, I grab my DIANE VON FURSTENBERG Suede Harper Day bag and walk down the stairs.

"Sam baby, I'm going out, I'll be back in an hour" I say, I quickly grab the keys; I know he could feel my panic and sadness, I run out the door before I could hear his answer, I quickly start the car and drive.

All I know is I'm going to Annabel's grave.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. Thanks**


	25. Chapter 25 Tears And Trouble

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Chapter 25- Tears and trouble**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, just want to thank everyone for reading this story**

**Bella's pro-**

In less than 5 minutes I am at Annabel's grave, starring at the patch of dirt where some grass has started to grow

I sink to my knees in front of her grave; my knees could no longer hold me.

"Hey Annabel" I say quietly.

"I'm... I'm sorry I haven't visited much, I miss you so much and I hate that you were… killed, it all just seems like a dream, I still can't believe it, just like Winter and my family"

"I'm in love Annabel with Sam, he is so kind, so understand, handsome and brave, I know you wanted me to be happy with him, I'm his imprint, his soul mate, he is like a god and I'm just plain…. He saw my scars as well on my breasts, I told him I was raped and he wasn't… disgusted like I thought he would be. He was angry but not at me" the wind picks up and blows my hair out of my face "at that… vampire, I wish you were here, it's my fault, I should have never left you alone… you got beaten, raped and killed because of me. When you died it felt like new wounds were being opened and my old ones open but Sam is repairing them but I will have to live the rest of my life knowing I was the reason my mother, father…. Twin were killed, the reason why Winter was killed and the reason why you are dead, I don't want Sam to end up like this, I don't want any of you to be dead" I take a deep breath, tears flowing down my face "I.. I told Sam and the others a bit about Winter, I got into a fight with Jared's imprint, she told me to 'open up' but it seems like everyone I open up to ends up dying"

"I'm not over grieving for my family when Winter died… and when you died I was and still is swallowed in guilt…. Do you think it is time to forgive my brothers? I just don't know if I'm ready yet but I know in order to heal I will need to forgive them but I can't just yet. You don't deserve this and I wish I could go back in time to save you and Winter and my parents and...S…Scarlett but I know it's impossible. I love you Annabel, I will never forget you" I say, trying not to let the sobs take over.

**(3 hours later)**

I don't know how long I have been here but I know Sam is getting worried, I lay a rose on her grave and say my goodbyes and walk back to my car and drive home, to my Sam.

**(5 minutes later)**

I park my car and walk to the front door, opening it with my key; I walk in and hear shouting.

"I don't give a fuck, go and find her"

"Find who?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen, all the pack but Jacob, Jared and Paul (they have patrol) run over to me and hug me.

"Guys…. Human needs to... breathe" I say and they all let go and Sam walks over to me and hugs me.

"Where were you Baby Bells, you were gone for more than 3 hours" he whispers into my ear, hugging me to near death.

"Went to see Annabel's grave" I say to him, staring at him with a tear or two, Sam holds my face with both of his hands and with his thumb wipes away the tears.

"Are you ok?" he asks me, I nod and lean into his chest, feeling safe with his arms around me.

"Never leave again Bella, we were starving, still are" Quil says and Leah hits him over the head.

"Bitch Leah" Quil says.

"Hey Quil?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"No food for you unless you say sorry to Leah" I say sweetly, his mouth drops and Sam chuckles.

"I'm sorry Leah, so sorry, please Bella don't take away you heavenly food" I laugh at nod and slide out of Sam's arms and get straight to work, cooking food for a small army.

**(30 minutes later)**

30 minutes later the food I have cooked is all gone in less than 10 minutes. I start to get off Sam's lap to clean the dishes when Sam pulled me back into his lap.

"Leah and Seth do the dishes"

"Sam no, I'll do them"

"No Bella Sam it right, you cook for all of us and we can at least do the dishes" Seth says, the pack all nod.

"But I like doing the dishes" I mumble, of course with their super wolf hearing they heard me and laughed.

"Really?" Sam whispers into my ear, low enough so they wouldn't hear plus they were wrapped up in their own conventions.

"Cos I am feeling you lying threw the bound" he whispers and starts sucking on my neck.

"Sam baby, you need to stop, the pack is here" I say, being as quiet as I can, I could barely hear myself.

I hear a bang and jump in Sam's arms, I turn around and see Jared staring at me and Sam, rage written all over his face, Paul right behind him, rage on his face as well.

"Get your hands off my sister now Sam" Jared growls out, I see red and jump out of Sam's lap.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore Jared, I'm his imprint, get over it" I yell at him.

"Bells-" I cut him off.

"You don't get to call me that, you're not my brother" he looks in pain, I feel a stab of guilt but I know I need to get this off my chest "A brother doesn't abandoned their sister, a brother doesn't send them all the way to a fucking boarding school in England, a brother doesn't not talk to them to make sure there ok, I know we were a happy close family Jared but that night you went out was one of the worst nights ever, he came into our house Jared, a place where we were meant to be safe! He tied us up and made S…Scarlett and I watch as he slowly killed our mother and father, all the way though it they were begging for him to let us go but you want to know what he did, he laughed and gave the final blow that ended our parents pain, Scarlett" I choke out her name "and I were gaged but somehow you could barely hear out sobs and pleas, he untied Scarlett and she let out the biggest scream ever and still NO ONE HEARD! He hit her so hard you could hear the bones break in her jaw, he laughed and started to kick and hit her, she went through that pain for more than half an hour but back then it felt like days, he killed her and drank her dry…." I take a deep breath, tears once again falling down my face "he looked at me with her blood still on his lips, he smiled and told me he was only after me but wanted to make me watch as he took out our family, he had been watching me for months, my blood smelled like no other before" I laugh bitterly "he untied me, he cut me, he hit me, he kicked me, he beat me, he tortured in ways that would make some of the most evilest people in the world cry with fear and puke and then for the end part he raped me, HE RAPED ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN! He felt like weeks when only it was over 3 hours, he mentally and physical scarred me, not only a mental but physical way of remembering him he said, he had a knife and cut me on my breasts and back, before he left saying he would be back one day, he will come back for me, it kills me every second of the day, not only did he take away most of our family but he took my innocence away, I only ever had Scarlett as my friend, our souls were entwisted together, I lost my twin and you lost your sister, we both lost our parents and I just want to kill myself because it's my fault, my fault he went after our family my fault he killed Winter and my fault that Annabel is now lying in a fresh grave, it's all my fault and all I wanted was my brothers, I wouldn't have cared if it was one fucking call phone, I just needed to know that you didn't blame me, I needed to know if you were alright and I missed Paul, someone who I thought was my brother… I can't forgive you know, it'll take a while but I just wished you two had the balls to call me, one fucking phone call was all I was asking" I yell, my voice breaking at the end because I had yelled so much.

"Bella I am so sorry" Paul and Jared say at the same time, somewhere during my yelling Sam had wrapped him warm, safe arms around me, I turn, facing his chest and cry on his bare chest, everything is quite but my sobbing, Sam picks me up and sits my down on his lap in the lounge room.

**(15 minutes)**

I managed to stop crying, I look up and see everyone has gone.

"I need to stop crying" I say, look up at Sam.

"Baby Bells if anyone has the right to cry it's you, don't be ashamed" I nod and he wipes away my tears.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asks me, I smile and nod.

"I'll make some popcorn" I say and go to the kitchen.

**(5 minutes later)**

I walk back into the lounge room with a big bowl of popcorn, I cuddle up to Sam and see the movie playing is X-Man 1 **(love that movie, Huge Jackman is hot).**

**(Lemon alert)**

**Third person view**

Feeling of arms wrap around her waist, her nipples hardened when she felt his lips press gently onto her neck. She felt her pulse speed up as she slowly turned to face him, her breath ragged as she pushed her head forward, stopping when her lips were inches from his. Her cheeks went hot again as he slid his had up her side, moving it up to her cheek to wipe the tear away.

Her eyes closed as his lips gently brushed against hers, she felt her knees go weak as soon as their lips met. She leaned against him as they kissed, her hands sliding up to his shoulders as she held herself up. After what felt like hours he pulled his head back. She opened her eyes in disappointment at the loss of his lips. She could still feel his lips lingering on hers as she moved one of her hands from his shoulder, pressing her fingers to her lips while she was hungry for more.

She pressed her body to his, her lips pressing into his again as she kissed him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly, feeling him lift her shirt up as one of his hands slid under the fabric up to her breast. She shivered when he placed her on the window sill and pressed her exposed skin onto the glass, continuing to let their tongues dance as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands slid down his shirt to the buttons, blindly fumbling to open it.

Bells groaned when he pulled his head away again, her eyes following his hands as he helped her undo the buttons. She moved her hands down his shoulders while his shirt fell to the floor, her hands then moved to his stomach as her fingertips gently traced over his abs. She smiled at him as she pushed her hips into his, gasping softly as she felt Sam's growing erection.

She lifted her arms some as he started to remove her shirt, goose bumps forming on her newly exposed skin as the cold from the window hit her, his lips slowly traveling down her neck with soft kisses as he moved down to her breasts. She inhaled deeply as his hands slid to her back to remove the clasp of her lacy bra, letting it slide down to the ground as he caught one of her nipples in his mouth. She pushed her chest out towards him when his hand cupped her other breast, his fingers working her hardened bud as his teeth gently grazed over her nipple. She moaned as she placed one of her hands on the back of his head, squirming some as he worked her nipples skilfully with his mouth and fingers.

She whimpered softly as he moved away again, keeping her hand on the back of his head as she looked into his eyes. "Why'd you move away?" she asked as she moved her hands back to his chest.

His hands slid to her hips as he gripped them lightly, his eyes taking in her beauty before he replied, "Because I want to look at you. You're gorgeous, I love you so much Baby Bells"

"I love you so much too Sam" she says with a smile on her face.

She dropped her legs from his waist as she stood up, pushing his back against the wall as she kissed his neck a few times, Bella kissing her way down Sam's chest. Her tongue brushed across his abs as she settled onto her knees on the wooden floor, looking up at him as her hands moved to undo his jeans. She let her index fingers hook into the waistband of his jeans as she slowly pulled them down his legs, her lips moving to the head of his cock as she kissed it lightly.

She slid her hand up his leg, her fingers wrapping around the shaft of his throbbing member as she moved her hand back and forth at a slow, steady pace. She flicked her tongue across his tip gently, hearing him moan as she caught the pre-cum oozing out from his head. She let her tongue move in small circles around as her lips engulfed him, sliding him deeply down her throat before slowly pulling back. She closed her eyes in enjoyment, her hand moving at the same rhythm with her mouth as she sped up her pace some. '_Oh_,' she thought as he gently placed his hand on the back of her head, 'he tastes so good.'

She knew he was enjoying her mouth working him by the sounds he made, his body tensing every time she sucked him harder. She heard him groan as he pulled her head from his cock, looking up at him in confusion before he said "Not yet… I want you to cum first."

Bella stood up then, sliding her arms around his neck as she pulled his head down and kissed him softly. Sam's built arms wrapped around her small frame, gently running his fingers over her skin as he did so. His hands then slid down to her ass, gripping it tightly as he picked her up from the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist as she tightened her grip around his neck. She pushed her hips against his as he walked up the stairs to his room, moaning some as he massaged her ass.

Once they reached his bedroom, she dropped her legs from his waist and loosened her arms, kissing his neck softly as he slid his hands down the front of her jeans tugging them playfully. She moved back some as he slid her jeans down her legs, her eyes fixated on him as she stepped out of them. She smiled as he guided her to the foot of his bed, sitting on the edge before he gently pushed her shoulders so she was lying down. She lifted her hips some as his thumbs hooked into her panties, sitting up on her elbows as he pulled her panties down her legs. She bit her lip gently as his fingers lightly teased her dripping pussy, her legs twitching slightly as he found her clit.

"Mmm," he said as he slid his index finger into her slowly, "you're so wet." His lips gently pressed onto her hairless mound as his finger moved in and out of her at a slow and steady pace.

She'd laid back down as she started moaning quietly, her eyes closing as he licked her slit. She gasped as his tongue flicked over her sensitive bud, spreading her legs more as she tilted her head back. Her breath became more rapid as his lips formed a seal over her clit, his tongue quickly flicking over it as he started to suck gently. She moved her hand to the back of his head as her fingers clutched in his hair softly, gently pulling him closer to her as he slid a second finger into her pussy.

She started to squirm as he thrust his fingers into her faster, her legs shaking slightly as a delicious heat formed in the pit of her stomach. She moaned loudly as the pressure of his tongue increased, her legs shaking more as the heat spread to the rest of her body. Her back arched then as a wave of pleasure crashed down on her, her breath catching in her throat as she heard her pulse ringing in her ears. She faintly heard him groan as he removed his fingers from her pussy, his tongue gliding over her slit as he licked up all of her juices.

She moved her hand away from his head and opened her eyes slightly as she caught her breath, smiling lustily.

She watched him as he stood, moving her body up the bed as he crawled in after her. She placed one of her hands on the back of his head, pulling him down to her as she kissed him passionately. Her tongue slid slowly into his mouth as it searched for his, tasting her juices on him as she moaned against his lips. He slowly lowered down onto his elbows as he pressed his body into hers, his arms supporting his weight as he deepened the kiss. She started to slowly grind her hips into his as his cock teased at her opening, eliciting a groan from him as she felt him shiver slightly.

He pulled his head back from their passionate kiss, his breath as rapid as hers as he looked her in the eyes. She gasped as he slowly began to slide his cock into her until he was hilt deep, feeling him pause as her pussy adjusted to his thickness. She moaned some as he gently started to move his hips back and forth at a steady pace, her walls grabbing his cock, pulling him deeper inside of her as it made her want him more. She squirmed some as he sped up his pace, moving her hips at the same rhythm as him as her hands slid down his sides.

She gripped her fingers onto his waist tightly, making sure his cock stayed inside of her as her legs locked around his gently. She rolled onto her side before pulling his legs under her, moving him until she was on top. At first, she pressed herself tightly into his lap, revelling in the way he filled her so completely. She let her fingertips trace over the hard planes of his stomach as she slowly started to rock her hips back and forth. He groaned softly as the walls of her pussy convulsed around him, his hands sliding up her legs to her waist as a tremor of delight ran through her.

She lifted herself up with her knees as her palms rested on his chest, her hips moving in small circles as the tip of his cock teased at her opening before slowly lowering herself again. She repeated that a few times before he sat up, his grip tightening around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips connected again with a soul searing kiss as he helped move her up and down the length of him. Moans emanated from them both as they sped up their movements, her breath short pants of air as her clit brushed against his pelvic bone. She pushed his shoulders down, switching her position as they continued to kiss, their tongues entwining as his cock hit her g-spot.

She pulled her head back as her eyes shut tight, loudly moaning his name as she heard his moans beneath her. Her back arched fully as she scratched at the skin of his chest, small marks forming where her nails were as her second mind-numbing orgasm hit her. She let out a grunt as her back hit the bed again, her legs wrapping around his waist as he claimed the top position. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest as he thrust in and out of her in quick, short movements, the walls of her pussy convulsing around him in time with her pulse as she felt the first stream of his semen shoot deep within her. Her pussy milked every last drop of his cum out of him as they came down from their pleasure induced high, lowering her legs as he lay down, turning to face him as she placed her head lightly on his chest.

Her arm slipped around his waist as she cuddled in close to him, smiling softly at him as he pulled the blanket around them both.

She fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved, knowing that it was where she wanted to be for as long as she could.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter guys, please leave a review and have a nice day or night.**


	26. Chapter 26 Civil War

**Open Arms**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga (sadly)**

**Chapter 26- Civil War**

**So guys it has been a while updating, I've been busy with school and it was my birthday (30 of June) and I've had a little bit of a writer block on both stories.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy **

"Sam?" I wake up to a cold bed, no Sam in sight; I sit up and look around but don't see a letter, I wrap the thin sheet around my body and walk out of his room and down the stairs quietly, I look in the kitchen and he isn't there either.

I sigh with anger, were the hell could he be? He could of a least left a note I think as I walk back up the stairs and into his bathroom to take a nice shower to calm myself down wondering where the hell he could be.

The water was turning colder by the second so I step out and dry myself off.

I pull my long hair into a messy bun with a side braid **(picture on profile)**, and walked back into his room and pulled on white skinny jeans, wild fox 'Love Hurt's" vest top, Knitted sleeve biker jacket in black, Senso TEQA, Silver wire heart ring, Daytrip Glitz Feather Earring, ROMYGOLD 10 Row Silver Stud Clutch and a black leather chain bracelet **(outfit on profile), **my outfit was black white and silver, my blue tree necklace that I never take off was showing so I lower the chain until the tree pendant could no longer be seen, it makes me feel close to Scarlett.

I know she would be proud of me know, I know she would want me to stop having pity parties and just be happy for her and me, the same goes for Annabel and Winter, I smile for the first time about thinking of all of them.

"If you guys are watching me, I love you and I promise I will get revenge for you, I love you guys so much" I say softly.

I walk down the stairs expecting to see some of the wolf pack but no one is down here, I frown and wonder what is going on, but luckily Annabel's car… will I guess it is kind of mine since the left it to me… anyone the car is out front so I don't have so walk, I grab the keys and walk to the car but as soon as I get in my phone starts ringing, I answer it quickly, hoping its Sam but it isn't.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hello, anyone there?" I say again but all I hear is heavy breathing so I hang up and call Leah but get no answer.

"This is Leah, if I didn't pick up than piss off, beep" lovely Leah, doesn't really surprize me.

**(5 minutes later)**

I pull up to the school just as the second bell rang; no one was in the parking lot but Rosalie and Emmett with a big grin on his face and a rather bitchy face on Rosalie. I step out of my car and Rosalie turns to face me and smiles, I have a feeling if other people were here they would be taking pictures, I remember people saying she is always in a 'bitchy scowl', I walk over to her and Emmett.

"Hey Bella" she says as she hugs me when I reached her, Emmett smiled at me but didn't went to hug me because last day he tried it took Rosalie 8 minutes to calm me down.

I still have fears about men (other than Sam) hugging me and especially ones with golden eyes but I know that if I ever want to heal I need to get over this fear and I know it really hurt his feelings and Emmett wouldn't stop saying sorry for two days so when Rosalie relished me from her hug I went up to Emmett and stood quietly in front of him and open my arms to him, Rosalie and Emmett look shocked but Emmett quickly snaps out of it and pulls me into a huge bear hug, honestly it was the only way you could describe it and I giggle as he spins me around.

"You giggled and let me hug you" he says after he stops hugging me, looking shocked.

"I need to get over my fears, I need to heal and this is taking the first step, I will never forget or get over the fact that I was r…raped" I choke out the word "and it will haunt me every day just like the death of my mother, father, twin sister, Annabel and Winter, it's my fault but I know they would kill me for not living, they would want me to heal and I am going to make them proud, I will get revenge for all of them but I need to heal, I miss them so fucking much it's like a stab in my heart each time I think of them but crying and blocking people out isn't going to bring them back, I need to heal or I won't be able to forgive myself if I never try and I'm sure Scarlett, Winter and Annabel would have my head" I say, bringing myself near tears, I look up to see Rosalie looking like she wanted to cry and Emmett was frowning.

I hug them both and walk with them; home group had well passed and was in the first 10 minutes of my class which is art.

"Don't you guys have to go to class and why are you in my year level no offence?" I ask them as I grab my art stuff from my locker.

"Because we were away too much" Rosalie says, anger in her voice "Emmett and I had a couple of honeymoons and we had to hunt and shit like that but we did all the work but the principal said that we had to stay down a year level because we had to be a least here more than half the year and we weren't, stupid ass face, he just wanted to keep me here so he could fucking check me out!"

"Aren't you meant to be a year below us?" Emmett asks me while trying to calm Rosalie down.

"Yeah but I got pulled up because I am smart and because of my art work" I say.

"Are you good at art?" Rosalie asks me, finally calmed down.

"Yep, I'll show you some of my work" I say, I get out my phone and show them the picture that I took of both my art work and they looked shocked.

"That's…. it fucking amazing Bella" Emmett says and Rosalie agrees.

"Thanks" I say while blushing.

"Even I can't paint or draw that well and I'm a bloody vampire" Emmett says and I roll my eyes, knowing that he is probably lying.

"We got moved into your art class as well" Rosalie says, still looking at my phone.

"This is amazing Bella" Rosalie says and I blush again.

"Come on, we are late" I say to both of them.

**(After double art class)**

"I have two spares next so I think I am going to head back to the art room" I tell Rosalie and Emmett and they both nod.

"We do too" Emmett says and Rosalie glares at him and smacks him on the back of his head.

"It's funny how know we have the same…" I glare at both of them "Did you change most of your classes so you would be with me?" they both nod and I sign.

"Ok, just wish you would have told me first" I mumble and they both laugh, stupid ass vampire hearing.

"Aren't you coming to get something to eat?" Rosalie asks I and I nod, she gives me a look that a mother would do to their child and I laugh.

"I am going to the library to do some reading" I say and show them the book.

"It's about the civil war; I find the Confederate side very interesting, I am trying to find out more on a Jasper Whitlock **(didn't see that one coming did you, mwhaha), **did you know he was one of the youngest majors ever, he lied about his age, the books don't really say much about him but I bought this very rare book, there was only ever two copies made and it's about his life, it's in my locker now but it's amazing, he is a war hero and I don't think he went MIA, I think maybe something happened to him like maybe a vampire eating him or someone kidnapping him and don't laugh at the idea, if you think about it…" my voice in a dream state like my mind.

"Anyway I am going to go and try to find out more about him, like I said he is a war hero and people should know him" I say and walk to the library, I turn around and see that they are both shocked, I must of bored them, I shouldn't talk about the civil war because I get to carried away but I was always moved by it, Scarlett and I would always be looking for more facts about history.

(A few minutes til the bell go for lunch)

"Finished" I say, looking at my work, I have finally finished it, one of my final pieces for the end of year score, it has taken me a week and a bit to finish but I don't really mind, its looks beautiful.

It was an angel crying **(picture of profile, please ignore writing on the middle of it, all rights goes to the amazing person who drew it), **she had long hair that covered her breasts, looking right at you with tears rolling down her face.

Rosalie and Emmett come over and look at it and grasp **(there in the art room with their art teacher because even though she is teaching another class, the one below them she likes Bella and trusts her to be working plus any of the****Senior are allowed to work on their art as long as they are quite if that makes any sense).**

"It's awesome" Emmett yells out and both me and Rosalie glare at him and slap him on the back of his head.

"Ow" he mumbles and we both roll our eyes, our art teacher Mrs Rain came over and grasped too.

"Bella… this is simply… amazing, I have never seen anyone perform this level of art work, and you must enter it in the state contest"

"I don't know…"

"Bella you must, it is amazing and you will win, first place prize is 5000 dollars"

"Fine but only if I get half of the money while the other half goes to the art funding" I say

"Bella I couldn't-"

"Mrs Rain no offence but the art rooms need more things and the art needs more funding plus I wouldn't have done this drawing if I wasn't here so it's a bit of a thank-you gift as well and I'm not taking no for an answer" I say, Mrs Rain smiles and nods and walks off just as the bell rings.

"I'll meet you guys at your table, I just have to grab some things" I say to them as I head back to my locker.

(15 minutes later)

Shit, Rosalie is going to have my head, after I went to my locker I quickly went into the library and found a rather old and dusty book right at the back of the shelves that is about the civil war, I spent 8 minutes reading it til I remembered it was lunch as I quickly borrowed it and am now running to the cafeteria, book in hand, I stop running as I am near the doors.

I walk in and spot them at the edge of the cafeteria; I get a bottle of coke, pay and walk up to them and sit next to Rosalie.

"Where the hell were you?" Rosalie says, I turn around and saw everyone looking at us, Rosalie noticed to and glared at them and they quickly looked away and started chatting again.

"Library" I mumble, I look up and see another two, the pixie and the blonde one.

"Bella this is Alice and Jasper" Emmett says and I nod and look down again, I look around and see Lauren and Jess with a purplish bruise on their face and I laugh, they were actually close to our table.

I hear two sets of heels walking my way and I know it's those two, I sign, and I hear a cough and turn around and found Lauren and Jess in the most slutest outfit I have ever seen.

"So Bella how is Annabel?" Lauren asked nicely while Jess giggled like an idiot. I take a deep breath in and open my book and start reading.

"Bella, didn't you hear me, how is she?" my grip on the books tightens but I ignore them till one of them takes the books out of my hands and drops it on the floor, I turn around and saw Lauren smiling and Jess backing away slowly, smart move for her back I will get that bitch back too.

"So how is she?" she asks again.

"I don't know but why don't you ask her yourself pretty soon" I say and she pales.

"Now look here Lauren, I though those bruises would get it into the slutly head of yours but I guess I will have to repeat myself, Lauren you are a big fat slut, no one will ever want you, you are a whore and I know for a fact that you have had an abortion more than 2 times" I did my research "your daddy isn't here know sweetie, no one can save you" I say while getting up and standing in front of her, using one of my best glares that could kill "SO FUCKING LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING SLUT, BACK OFF BEOFRE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS, you are all talk but no walk (is that the saying? If it isn't than woops) so again listen up, I will make your life a living hell like you have been doing to other people just because you wanted to feel powerful, hey Jess" Jess turns around and looks at me "Did you know that Lauren is sleeping with your boyfriend Mike" Lauren and Jess grasp and Jess screams out bitch before walking out of the cafeteria.

"See Lauren, I know things so it would be wise to be quite and not to make peoples life's hell, if I ever hear about you making someone cry or being mean I will make your life hell and spill your darkest secrets, ok?" she nods and I grab my book from the floor and sit back down, I hear her walk away.

"Fuck Bella, remind me never to get you angry" Emmett says while laughing, the cafeteria is filled with chatter again, I nod, now very engrossed in the book.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways Emmett" I say with a knowing smile.

"So you are into the Civil war?" I look up from my book and saw Jasper staring at me, he has a bit of a southern accent as well, very well hidden but I have good hearing.

"Little bit of a southern accent there, I am very much" I say to him, he looks so familiar and the accent, it's southern, wait… is it… no! It couldn't be, could it…? Oh my fucking god it is!

"I know the perfect thing for you" I say to him, I walk to my locker, grab the rare book about him and walk back into the cafeteria and sit back with Rosalie and throw the book to him.

"I thought you might enjoy reading a book about yourself" I say and he breaks out into a smile and I send the rest of lunch discussing with him about the Civil war.

**Hope you enjoyed it guys and please leave a review.**

**X**


	27. Chapter 27 Someone

**Open Arms**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga (sadly)**

**Chapter 27- Someone**

**I am so sorry guys that I haven't updated, I've been a bit lazy and I had a big case of writer block, I am so sorry and please don't kill me, enjoy this chapter! **

I drive back to Sam's at the end of school and see his car isn't parked; maybe one of the packs is using it I think or hope.

I walk inside and see no one.

"Sam, you home?" I yell out but here nothing, I walk into the kitchen but still nobody, where are they?

I panic, what if he is angry at me, did I do something wrong?

I take a deep breath in before I grab my phone and ring him but all I get is his inbox, I try Leah's too and even Jared's but no-one answers.

I feel the anger inside me start to build, I grab my car keys again and walk outside, slamming the door as well, I walk to my car and small the car door as well and I drive to the only place I know where I can go, the Cullen's.

(20 minutes later)

I pull up to a house that is so beautiful and is also surrounded by trees-the forest.

I get out and walk to the front door but just as I am about to knock when the door suddenly swings open, I look up and see Rosalie; she pulls me into a hug and drags me inside.

"Bella, what's up?"

"Alice?" I call out and in a second she is by my side.

"You called?" she says with a smile.

"Grab your husbands, we are going shopping" I say with a serious look on my face, Rosalie smiles while Alice jumps up and down like the pixie she is, Jasper and Emmett appear the next second later, Jasper trying to control his wife while Emmett was begging to get this new game.

Rosalie runs up stairs with Alice to grab their bags and money while I wait, once the come back down we walk outside just as I see a black car pull up.

Dr Fang and his wife step out and see me and give me a smile, I smile back.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you again" Dr Fang says.

"We are going shopping Dad with Bella" Alice says while starting to jump up and down again.

"Oh... ok then have fun" Esme says, I can see in her eyes she is sad she isn't coming, Rosalie drags me to my car and as I open my driver I turn around to Esme and Dr Fang opening their front door, I run over to them and as I reach them I say.

"Hey Esme, do you want to come?" I say shyly.

"That's nice of you to-"

"You know you want to" I sing out and I grab her hand and Dr Fang's and pull them to my car.

"Dr Fang you go with Emmett and Jasper, Esme comes in my car" Rosalie, Esme and Alice giggle at me calling him Dr Fang, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper chuckle.

Carlisle walks over to the boys and slides into the jeep while Esme slides into the back with Alice while Rosalie is in the front passage side while I am driving; I slide in and start the car, hearing her purr.

"Aren't she a beauty" I say dreamily, Rosalie nods and smiles while Alice and Esme laugh.

"By the way I drive fast" I say and we are off.

"Thank god, I hate people driving like a bloody gramma" Alice says and I laugh, I turn the radio on and one of my favourite songs come on.

Simple Plan-Jet Lag

I look at Rosalie and she looks at me and we smile and start singing as loudly as we can, Esme leans over to the front and turns it up, Esme and Alice start singing as well.

I hear a car horn behind us and look in my mirror and see the Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle laughing, I roll my eyes and continue to sing.

After the song is finished we all crack up laughing.

"I think the boys are impressed" I say, trying to control my giggles.

(30 minutes later)

30 minutes later we are in Seattle, parking right outside their largest mall.

I step out of the car and grab Rosalie's arms and run into the mall, it feels like ages since I have shopped, Annabel and I would have so much fun… "What's wrong Bella" Jasper asks me, looking concerned at me. "Nothing Jasper, you worry too much" I say while smiling "Ok so this is what is going to happen, first we go to the clothes, we buy lots of stuff you boys" I look at them "Will carry our bags, alright?" "Why do-" but I cut Emmett of by pouting at him. "Fine" Emmett says and I hug him which he of course returns. "After we get everything we go to the food court because I am human and I will get very hungry" they laugh "then lastly we head to a place the boys we love me for" they give me a weird look but Rosalie knows what I am thinking and smiles as she links arms with me and together we sing out "Victoria Secret" and all the males smile. "Why don't we just go there first Rosie" Emmett says and Rosalie hits him over the head.

(6 hours later)

"Emmett can you give me a piggy back ride?" I ask kindly, he gives me a goofy smile and bends down a bit so I can jump on his back, Rosalie, Alice and Esme are somewhere around here while Jasper and Dr. Fang I have no idea.

"Hey cutie" I turn my head to see faked tanned girl who was barely wearing any clothes on, mini skirt and a top that barely covered her boobs, it all screamed slut to me but maybe she is nice. "Do you want to ditch that ugly thing on your back and come hang with me" I don't think she is nice, stupid bitch. "That's my sister you're talking about and she is way prettier then you" I hear him say and I smile, her smile drops and she look shocked, "I…I…. your sister is very pretty" she says, "do you want me to drop her off so we can have a little fun" she says in her trying to be sexy but really failing voice, I've had enough of this, I jump of Emmett's back and glare at her, she flinches.

"My brother is married to someone who is a billion times prettier then you and if you try to 'have a little fun with him' I will tear of your fingers and shove your stripper heels to far up your ass that they will come out of your ears, got it?" I ask her sweetly, she nods and runs off, and I hear laughter and see Rosalie standing with Emmett and Jasper with Alice, laughing their heads off. "What, she had it coming to her" I say and that makes them laugh even more. "Couldn't have done it better myself" Rosalie says seriously. "Where are Esme and C-" "Gone home" Alice said, I nod and we walk back to the car, the boys go to their car and the girls go to mine, all our bags are in there car, I didn't spend any of the money Annabel or my family left me, I had a few thousand saved in the bank from when I worked in England at a Café right next to the boarding school.

I started the car and we are on our way back home but half way thought the car ride I got the shock of my life. "Bella, how do you deal with Sam and Leah?" Alice asks me "What do you mean?" I say while giving her a funny look. "With them being together before" I slam the breaks on the car and turn around and look at her.

…

…

…

…

…

….

"THEY WERE WHAT" I yell out, looking at her in shock, Alice looked shocked as well, the car was deadly quiet for a minute until I hear a knocking and see Emmett and Jasper looking worrying at us, I open the car door and step out.

I take a few deep breaths in, I am trying to stop shaking, I feel a wave of calmness come over me but I don't want to be come.

"Don't Jasper" I manage to say, my chest hurts so much, I feel cold arms wrap themselves around me and hug me. "Bella calm down, deep breathe in, and deep breathe out" I hear Rosalie say.

After a few minutes my chest doesn't hurt but I am shocked, they were together? For how long and how serious was it? Why didn't anyone tell me?

"How long were they together for?" I ask them, my voice was dead. "Two years or something like that, I thought you knew, that little dog! If I get my hands on him I'll-" I stop Rosalie, I throw her the keys and walk to the front passage side now, and I slam the door shut and bury my face into my hands, Rosalie and Alice walked back to the car slowly while Emmett and Jasper used they super speed to run back to there.

The car ride was silent for the rest of it; I was just trying to swallow it all, why didn't anyone tell me? I told Leah everything about how I felt about Sam to the sex, oh my god! I been telling her how much I love her ex and that he is a god (blush) in bed.

Rosalie was fuming, talking about if she got his hands on him he would be wishing he was dead, Rosalie is a bit like a mother and a sister wrapped into one.

Once we reach the Cullen's house Rosalie opens my door, undone my belt and pulls me onto her back gently and into her room in less than 6 seconds flat.

I burst into tears and she hugs me, just letting me cry it out, after what seemed like hours and my sobbing turned into a case of the hiccups Alice bursts into the room jumping up and down. "Great idea Rosalie" she says and then Jasper appears and drags her out. "Clubbing" she say and smiles at me, I get up and head back down stairs and outside, I unlock the boot of my car and grab the duffle bag I store in there and walk all the way back to Rosalie's room.

Rosalie gives me a weird look and I explain to her "Clubbing clothes, always have them somewhere near" and she nods.

Once Alice joins us we spend around an hour doing make-up and hair, my hair was so long it took 45 minutes to do while I just added a little of eye-shadow, lipstick, mascara on. Alice and Rosalie both agreed I didn't need hardly any make-up on since and I quote "naturally beautiful and could be a model in a snap".

I change into Factory by Erik Hart Stretch Crepe Bustier Dress, Pierre Hardy Ankle Boots, Victoria alternating bracelet, Anya Hindmarch Marano stingray shagreen box clutch, Lucifer Vir Honestus Organic Blue Sapphire Ring, I lowered the chain to me tree pendant so you could only see the chain, my hair was curled at the end and so was my bangs.

Alice was wearing kira beaded one shoulder dress, GIANMARCO LORENZI Crystal embellished sandal, Expressions NYC Sequin Box Clutch, and Ileana Makri Gem Tears 18-karat rose gold diamond earrings, Harry Winston Products Jewels Rings Cluster Ring, Alice straighten her hair.

Rosalie was wearing Red Twilight Lesley Dress by Motel, Alexander McQueen red satin crystal appliquéd peep toe pumps, Expressions NYC Woven Satin Minaudiere Clutch Red One Size, Tiffany Circlet bracelet, Ladies luxury handcrafted platinum eternity ring set, tear diamond drop earrings and she had her hair slightly curled.

"Ladies we are ready to go" I nod and walk down with them, Emmett and Jasper whistled at me and I blushed, both of them said I looked beautiful.

The boys were staying home and hanging while we went clubbing, I was ready to get drunk and forget about everything for a while.

(4 hours later)

I am so drunk but I don't give a fuck, I have lost count of how many drinks I have had, and guess what, vampires can get drunk too! Alice hasn't drunken but Rose drunk with me so now we are as drunk as a stunk, I giggle.

"What's so funny Bella?" Rosalie slurs at me while we dance. "We are as drunk as a stunk" Rosalie and I both giggle when Alice says it's time to go home, we boo at her but she grabs us and drags us.

"Hey Rosie"

"Yes Bella"

"I want to be a billion-era so fricking bad" I sing out and she giggles and sings with me.

"Rosie you know I love you"

"I love you too Bella" and we start singing Don't Wanna Go Home by Jason Derulo loudly.

Once we got to the Cullen's me and Rosie were singing Pitbull - Rain over Me ft. Marc Anthony, Alice somehow got us in the house because next thing I know Emmett and Jasper are asking Alice what the hell happened.

"Guess what" I yell out, they look at me and Rosalie and I yell out "We are as drunk as a stunk" and giggle our asses off.

"Bella if I was lesbian I would totally fuck you" Rosie says to me seriously "Same here" and we lean in and kiss each other on the lips for a few seconds then look at everyone and see Emmett is sporting a boner, Alice and Jasper have their mouths wide open. "I think it is bed time for Bella" Jasper says and I nod and grab Rosie "Come on Rosie" I grab her hand and start walking up the stairs but fall over bring Rosalie with me.

"COME HERE BABY, PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY BODY, KEEP IT RIGHT THERE" I sing out loud while Rosie just giggles, Jasper picks me up while Emmett picks Rosie up.

"Night Rosie" I wink at her and giggle as she does the same to me.

"Jasper your comfy" I mumble, suddenly tired as "Sleep Bella" was all I remember before everything went black.

(The morning)

Oh My God, someone is killing my head, arh!

"Wake up Bella" I hear Rosie say, I open my eyes but shut them quickly "why are the lights so fucking bright" I hiss out. "You my dear have a hangover"

"What about you"

"Vampire"

"Lucky bitch" I mumble and pull the covers over my head only for it to be pulled away from me.

"Shower now" she tells me and I take forever but I reach the shower, have a nice hot one and feeling a bit better I get out and put on the clothes Alice laid out for me.

Strapless bra and matching underwear, QSW Modern Mountain Patchwork Dress, Christian Louboutin Miss Clichy Suede Platform Pump, Chan Luu Gold-plated leather wrap bracelet, Red Snake Print Earring, I put on some red lipstick and straighten my hair and put a pair of GUCCI Sonnenbrille sunglasses on top of my head.

Rosalie brings me breakfast and I eat it, it tasted too good.

"What happens if he is home?" I ask her.

"You kick him in the balls" and we both crack up laughing

"You are always welcomed here Bella" Rosalie says as we walk to me car and just as I am about to open the door I hear my name being called out and turn around just as I am trapped in one of Emmett's famous bear hugs, I smile at both of them, hug them again and tell them to thank Alice and Jasper, they went a hunt after my shower because it's a bit harder for Jasper to control himself since he is new to this whole animal thing, I just hope I didn't cause him any pain.

I pull the sunglasses over my head and drive off; once I enter La-Push my heart begins to beat faster, I take a deep breathe hoping that Sam isn't there but when I pull up I know he is, I take another deep breathe and walk up to the door and unlock it.

Duffle bag on my shoulder I walk down the hall and into the kitchen and see the pack round the table staring at me, you could hear my heels clinking each time I take a step.

"Nice to see your home" I say in a cold tone, I drop the bag on the floor, underneath the counter.

"Bella what's wrong?" Leah asks me but I ignore her.

"Jared, are you hungry?" I ask him, he looked shocked that I was talking to him but nodded and I start getting everything I needed out to cook lunch.

Slowly the pack began to talk again, I could feel eyes on me, I knew it was Sam but I couldn't look at him right now, I still can't believe he didn't tell me.

After I finish cooking, I serve all the food up and sit between Paul and Seth, Paul was surprized but happy, I do have to talk to Jared and Paul.

After everyone has eaten I shoo everyone out of the kitchen, told them to enjoy the TV and I gather up all the dishes and put them in the sink that I was waiting to fill up with hot soapy water.

"Bella what's wrong" Leah asks me, I turn around and saw her looking at me, I turn away and that's gets her angry.

"Don't turn away from me Bella, what the fuck is wrong?" I turn back around and saw her shaking; all the pack was running into the kitchen and tried to calm her down.

"Did the filthy bloodsuckers-" I cut her off.

"It's you" I yell at her, the pack all watch this unfold while Sam was edging closer to me which I didn't want.

"What the fuck do you mean?"  
>"I know" I whisper.<p>

"Know what?" she snarls.

"About you and Sam" I scream out, Leah stops shaking and looks at me shocked, I rush past her and out the door and as I was close to my car I am stopped by the one person who I couldn't bear to see. Sam.

"How long did you think I wouldn't find out, were you going to even tell me?"

"I-" but I cut him off.

"A month, 6 months, a year, when were you going to fucking tell me" I could see Sam starting to shake but I didn't care at this moment, I was to angry.

"I was going to tell you soon" he says to me, anger in his eyes.

"Really" I laugh bitterly "How serious were you, did you talk about babies and a family together?"

"We had been dating for 2 years, we did talk about having a family together" I felt a stabbing pain in my chest.

"When did you break up?" I ask quietly, but he didn't answer.

"When did you fucking break up?" I say again and this time he answers me.

"The day I imprinted on you" I feel like someone grabbed my heart out of my chest and was standing on it, I ruined them being together.

"I have to go" I turn around but Sam grabs my wrist, pulling me around.

"Would you still be together if I never came and Leah never imprinted?" I ask him and he didn't say anything and I did the one thing I shouldn't have done, I slapped him, hard but I didn't notice he shaking was so bad now.

"Go Sam, got back to her, the only reason I am here is because I the fucking imprint, how do I know you haven't be fucking her behind my back…. I…. I hate you… I hate you so much Sam, never come near me again" I was so angry I couldn't help but say it, how could I trust him, but the second I said those words I regrated them.

Then three things happened at once.

Jared, Paul and Jacob came running out of the house yelling for me to run.

Sam transformed into a wolf

I was to close and I got hit.

I did the one thing you should never do, get a wolf mad.

The last thing I remember was pain, so much pain, blood running down my face, black spots dancing around my vision and Sam running into the forest before I blacked out from the pain

**Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think.**

**XX**


	28. Chapter 28 Regret

**Open Arms by MaydayParade-ReadingMercat**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight (sadly)**

**Chapter 28- Regret **

**Hey guys!**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for what seems like forever but I have been having some trouble with this story, I lost my muse for it so that's why I didn't update but I'm back , still having a bit of trouble with my muse but I am back.**

**I also have started a new story and it's called 'A Mess It Grows" it's a Jacob/OC and is anti-Bella, please check it out (:**

**This is the story line for 'A Mess It Grows"- Alexandra Ivy Levi life is a bit strange; her father died 8 months ago from a car crash, and her mother was pregnant with quadruplets at that time as well. Her mother now's flies around the world for her job, leaving Alexandra do take care of her twin sisters and brothers. **

**Alexandra decides to move to La Push because that's where her mother and father are from, with her one month old brothers and sisters; it's hard to balance taking care of four one months old baby and school.**

**Alexandra then meets the pack and the Cullen's, she knows there different and tries to stay away from them but it gets harder and harder each day, Alexandra's life will change… there is a war coming and she will need to be brave, only she has the power to save them.**

**Again please check it out and please don't kill me because I haven't updated forever.**

Sam's pro-

I wake up early in the morning from a howl, not any howl.

A vampire had been spotted, maybe the one that hurt my baby bells and Annabel and Winter.

I quickly remove Bella from my grasp and kiss her on the forehead before running out of the house as fast as I can and phase so lead the pack to kill this vampire.

I didn't have time to leave a note with her but I knew I wouldn't be long; all we have to do is trap this vampire and kill it.

My wolf growls at the thought that this vampire could be the one that hurt Bella.

I run as fast as I can and follow the trail of the vampire's scent while the other wolves flank me.

_Quil & Seth guard La Push, the rest of you follow the scent (Sam)_

_What? Why do I have to go guard La Push, why can't- (Quil)_

_Now (Sam alpha commands)_

_Sam the scent is getting stronger (Paul)_

(They start running faster)

_I can see him, Leah & Paul speed up to your left, Jared & Embry speed up to your right, the rest stay behind, we are going to try trapping it (Sam)_

_Sam the leech is heading to the cliffs (Leah)_

_Shit (Sam says as he speeds up)_

_Leech has bright red hair (Leah)_

_Shit Sam, leech has dived over the edge (Paul)_

_Fuck (Sam growls out)_

_Wait, there's another, to your right heading your way Sam (Leah)_

_Collin & Brady go back to La Push, the rest follow the leech._

We chased the leech all the way to Canada but somehow we lost it, we had been chasing this leech since early in the morning, a full day!

Bella must be so worried, shit!

We run back to La Push.

"I am so hungry" Paul says.

"I think we all are idiot" Leah says, smacking the back of his head hard.

"Let's go back to Sam's, I'm sure Bella would be more than happy to cook for us" Jacob says happily and we run back to my home.

My wolf was getting restless from not seeing his mate; I miss Bella in my arms.

"Leah" I say and while the others all run Leah stops and waits for me to catch up.

"I am going to tell Bella about us, about what we were" I tell her.

"Good, I don't like keeping things from her, how do you think she will react?"

"Upset we didn't tell her but she knows you are no threat"

"We both know that if Bella hadn't of came back we wouldn't have been together, it was near the end of our relationship, it was just too hard with shifting" Leah says and I agree.

"Let's go" I say.

(1 hour later)

The pack minus Brady and Embry since they were out patrolling were in at the table, Bella wasn't home yet and me and my wolf were getting very worried.

I hear a car pull up outside and I know its Bella.

I hear her walk up to the front door and unlock it, the sound of her heels against the wooden floor.

She looks beautiful as always, in red, my favourite colour on her, I wanted to grab her and fuck her right there; my wolf was going insane with lust.

"Nice to see your home" she says coldly as she dumps her duffle bag under the kitchen counter, I could smell the faint smell of alcohol , she drunk last night.

I could tell she was pissed at me, not just by her words but also the cold glare she gave me.

"Someone's in the dog house" Jacob whispers so only the wolves could here and I growl at him.

"Bella what's wrong" Leah asks Bella but she just ignores her.

"Jared, are you hungry?" Bella asks him and Jared is shocked, everyone is shocked, he nods and Bella grabs everything she needs to make lunch for everyone.

Slowly the pack began talking again but I can't keep my eyes off my mate.

After Bella finishes cooking she serves the food up and instead for sitting on my lap she sits in-between Paul and Seth, Paul is shocked but happy.

After everyone finishes eating she shoo's everyone out and begins to do the dishes, Paul and Jared drag me out, telling me to give Bella some time, my wolf growled and howled against them but my human side one and I went to the small lounge room.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I hear Leah ask her.

"Don't turn away from me Bella, what the fuck is wrong?" I growl deeply, how dare Leah talk to my mate like that, I run to the kitchen and see Bella glaring at Leah, the pack try to stop Leah's shaking while I move closer to Bella.

"Calm down Leah" I growl out (so only the wolves could hear it), I alpha command her, if she dare hurts my mate…

"Did the filthy bloodsuckers-" But Bella cuts her off.

"It's you!" Bella shouts as I edge closer to her.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I know" Bella whispers.

"Know what?" Leah snarls out.

"About you and Sam" She screams out, Bella runs out and I run after her, ignoring the pack, she was close to her car when I stopped her, I could see tears in her eyes and my wolf howled.

"How long did you think I wouldn't find out, were you going to even tell me?"

"I-" but she cut me off.

"A month, 6 months, a year, when were you going to fucking tell me"

"I was going to tell you soon" I say to her, I was starting to shake.

"Really" She laughs bitterly "How serious were you, did you talk about babies and a family together?"

"We had been dating for 2 years; we did talk about having a family together"

"When did you break up?" She asks quietly, but I didn't want to answer but I know what she would think.

"When did you fucking break up?" She says again and this time I do answer

"The day I imprinted on you"

"I have to go" She turns around but I grab her wrist, pulling her around.

"Would you still be together if I never came and Leah never imprinted?" I didn't answer my mate because my shaking was getting out of control, I tried to focus on her she calm myself down so I didn't hurt her but then I realised my mistake, I didn't answer her back, she took my silence as a yes.

"Go Sam, got back to her, the only reason I am here is because I the fucking imprint, how do I know you haven't be fucking her behind my back…. I…. I hate you… I hate you so much Sam, never come near me again" Hearing those words from my imprint hurt like a son of a bitch, it was worse than a bite from a vampire, by then I couldn't control my shaking, it was impossible.

Then three things happened at once.

Jared, Paul and Jacob came running from my house telling my mate to run.

I transformed into a wolf.

Bella was to close and got hit.

My Bella, my mate was on the ground, blood pouring out of the left side of her face and arm, I Sam Uley had hurt my mate.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I thought it would be good to do Sam's point of view in this chapter, see what is was thinking.**

**Please review and check out my other story "A Mess It Grows" and thank you.**

**x**


End file.
